Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En progreso] Versión alterna manga Inuyasha pero desde la perspectiva de Sesshomaru. [Resumen] Ni él mismo se puede explicar ¿Cómo un demonio se preocupa por un débil niña humana?, descubran en esta versión, las aventuras del inusual grupo de viajeros: Un terrible y poderoso demonio, un dragón de dos cabezas, un pequeño demonio parlanchín y una inocente y frágil niña humana.
1. CP 1 Mi pequeña acompañante humana

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP.N°1.- Mi pequeña acompañante «humana».**

En medio del bosque, completamente herido, fuera de sí, un imponente demonio yacía en el piso, con un brazo menos, ensangrentado y con parte de sus ropas quemadas.

El daño físico era visible, pero el daño emocional era grande, él estaba herido en su orgullo, no había otra explicación para cómo se sentía incluso se sintió traicionado por su propio padre, si antes lo detestaba ahora el odio que sentía por él, lo corría por dentro, era una gran amargura que experimentaba.

Un leve murmullo entre los arbustos lo hizo ponerse en alerta, pero nada paso.

_«¡Patético!»…_Era la palabra que pensaba el herido demonio, al recordar como su medio-hermano, un maldito « hanyō », como él lo llamaba, le había arrebatado a «colmillo de acero », una poderosa espada, forjada con el colmillo de su padre «Inu no Taishō» y que se supone que él, al ser un demonio completo y su sucesor en primera línea, debía haberla heredado, pero la realidad fue otra, era su medio-hermana, el heredero de tal espada.

Puso un alto a sus pensamientos, cuando nuevamente el murmullo se hizo más fuerte y sin pensarlo, solo por instinto gruño fuera de sí con los ojos completamente rojo, pero no vio nada, sabía que algún humano estaba cerca, sus sentidos no le engañaban pero no podía moverse.

_«¡Maldita sea! No puedo moverme…ese olor es de un humano…¿un niño?»_

Cerró los ojos con resignación, hasta que sintió la pequeña presencia cerca de él, entonces volvió a gruñir para que no se le acerquen, pero no tuvo efecto alguno, de pronto sintió en su rostro gotas del rocío que estaba frías.

El demonio solo atinó a pensar:

_«¿Tan débil me veo que he despertado la compasión de una niña humana?» …_ Darse cuenta de su situación le parecía irónico, él odiaba a los humanos, porque pensaba que eran inferiores y débiles, pero ahí estaba él y cerca la niña humana, está vez gruño con más fuerza, esperando que se aleje, pero la reacción que obtuvo fue interesante, ella no se alejo sino que al contrario pudo sentir sus pequeñas manitas sobre él y lanzarle agua encima, se dio por vencido, solo atinó a pensar:

_«Ella intenta rescatarme…¡Eh!...esto es tu culpa, maldito Inuyasha» …_

El demonio sabía que sus heridas sanaría en poco tiempo, aunque tenía dudas de cómo se había salvado de la técnica «el viento cortante» que era una de las técnicas secretas de aquella poderosa espada, perdió el tiempo reviviendo la nefasta pelea que tuvo que su medio-hermano.

* * *

Cerca del lugar, la pequeña niña había regresado al pueblo, estaba feliz, a pesar de ser una niña muda por haber ayudado al demonio, más por curiosidad que por bondad, esa acción trajo una gran sonrisa a su rostro, no dudo en meterse al pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba en los alrededores del pueblo para cazar un pez, luego de varios minutos, lo llevo a su choza, o más bien algo similar que ella había construido con ayuda de un par de aldeanos, cuando llegó aquel pueblo hace ya tres años, aún así, la pequeña casucha tenía un par de ollas de barro y algunas cosas con las que podía cocinar.

Sin prisa alguna, pero poniendo especial cuidado con algo similar a una daga rota que le servía como cuchillo, empezó a quitar las escamas del pequeño pescado y luego lo abrió para sacar sus tripas, con un par de piedras que frotó entre sí hizo fuego con el que prendió los trozos de leña, la pequeña niña estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien más, con un poco de paciencia asó el pescado, como no tenía platos, busco una gran hoja que ella había traído días atrás, también vio algunos vegetales que había robado y se las ingenió para hacer una pequeña ensalada, bueno unirlos porque ella no tenía especias, ni adobos para sazonar los alimentos, aún así se sintió satisfecha.

Regresó junto al demonio, teniendo cuidado que los alimentos que con esmero había preparado no se cayeran al piso y se echaran a perder, al llegar al lugar, se quedó mirando al demonio por varios segundos pero parpadeo varias veces, movió su cabeza en un gestó negativo, entonces se acerco a él con sigilo, ella pensaba que estaba dormido, con cuidado puso la gran hoja que tenía los alimentos en el piso y a cortos pasos se alejo de él, cuando escuchó que le dijo:

—¡No quiero!

Aquella voz fuerte la sobresaltó por segundo, ella regresó su mirada al demonio, quién ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero no dijo palabra alguna, el demonio dijo con soberbia:

—Si algo detesto, es la comida que ingieren los «humanos».—Está vez la miró de frente y pudo notar la mirada triste de la niña, su aspecto desaliñado pero también notó dos cosas que lo hicieron no decir más palabra, su mirada era transparente y no parecía tener miedo de él, era contradictorio.

La pequeña niña no dijo palabra alguna y salió del lugar.

Así pasaron un par de días y él no sabía, cómo ella se las ingeniaba para volver a su lado, no hablaba, solo se limitaba a dejar los alimentos y se iba, era una extraña rutina, incluso se lleno a familiarizar con su aroma, era una inusual mezcla de tierra y flores silvestres.

Su aroma corporal era diferente a lo de los otros humanos, su mirada era tan inocente, que él sabía que carecía de completa malicia, era extraño, ella no temía a poderoso y temible «yōkai».

Un día se preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?—Intentó moverse, pero el dolor se hizo presente en él, dejando soltar un gruñido de frustración, entonces al notar la presencia de la niña dijo en voz baja, más para él que para que la niña escuche—: Regresó otra vez.

Cerró sus ojos para ignorarla por completo y dijo en voz alta:

—¡No quiero!, no es necesario que hagas esto.

Podía escuchar sus pasos, pero estos no eran rápidos como otras veces, ellos eran lentos, el leve aroma de la sangre lo percibió de inmediato, sabía que ella estaba lastimada, una extraña incomodidad se filtró en él, pero a pesar que ella cojeaba, aún así se atrevió a levantar los alimentos hacia él, está vez por un impulso de ira, que no iba dirigido a ella y ni él mismo entendió por qué estaba tan enojado al darse cuenta de sus heridas, botó con su mano los alimentos que ella se apresuró a recoger, entonces preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

Ella se quedó en silencio, mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el demonio, quién no la miraba y este dijo en su tono frío que tanto lo caracterizaba:

—No tienes que decírmelo, sino quieres..._«esta niña no puede hablar…¿qué es ese sonido?»_

El demonio se intrigó y la miró directamente, entonces su expresión cambio de dolor y tristeza a una de alegría, a tal punto que sonrío abiertamente incluso mostrando que aún le faltaba un diente, el demonio sin pensar dijo en voz alta:

—¿Por qué te pones tan feliz?—Sesshomaru no entendía la razón de su alegría y se quedo desconcertado cuando ella se paró, giró sobre sus pies sin quitar la sonrisa y a pesar de estar lastimada se despidió con su manito, el demonio al ver que ella desapareció de su vista dijo en voz baja:

—¡Humanos!

Expreso ignoró los alimentos y se dispuso a descansar, era cuestión de horas para que sus heridas cierren y está vez si se iba parar para buscar a su fiel sirviente, «Jaken» y su dragón de dos cabezas «Ah-Un», por ahora iba a recuperarse por completo para después ir a matar a su medio-hermano por su osadía, con ese pensamiento cerró sus ojos, no quería pensar en nada, sin embargo la imagen de la pequeña niña humana se filtró en sus pensamientos, dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración.

* * *

Varias horas después, cerca del lugar un imponente dragón de dos cabezas aterrizaba en el campo abierto y encima de él, un pequeño demonio de aspecto desagradable, sus ojos saltones daban la impresión que era una rana mutante, cuando realmente en alguna vez fue un « daimyō » de un grupo de demonios comunes o duendes, Jaken era leal a su amo y le acompaña en sus viajes, pero ahora después de días de haber buscado a su amo temía lo peor, entonces dijo en voz alta:

—¿Será qué ese maldito de Inuyasha mató al amo bonito? …No, no, no, el amo bonito…el señor Sesshomaru es un gran demonio, él no se dejaría matar por esa escoria, sin embargo…—empezó a recordar cómo fue la primera vez que se encontraron e Inuyasha tuvo la audacia de cortarle su brazo izquierdo, sin contar con la última pelea que tuvieron, no dudaba que su amo estaba herido, pero por otro lado se sintió mortificado al recordar la prueba que hizo con su espada «colmillo sagrado» , entonces dijo en voz alta:

— ¿Será qué el amo bonito realmente me quiso matar?—Se bajo del imponente dragón y arranco una flor que estaba al paso, cuando dijo en voz alta—: ¿Fue una prueba?...¿No lo fue?—Jaken empezó arrancar los pétalos de la flor, cuando abruptamente se detuvo y dijo en voz alta:

—¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? …Debería buscar a mi amo—aspiro con fuerza un soplo de aire cuando dijo con alegría, señalando al dragón—: ¡Ah-Un!

El dragón lo miró con interés y el pequeño demonio dijo con rapidez, sin perder tiempo:

—Espérame aquí—Una vez dada la orden se interno en el bosque, no tuvo que andar mucho cuando encontró a su amo ponerse de pie, entonces se acercó a él y le preguntó con recelo—: Señor Sesshoumaru …¿se encuentra bien? ¿Puede moverse?

El demonio se levanto, y dijo con orgullo, sin dejar notar, el leve dolor que lo embargaba:

—¡Vámonos!

Como siempre adelanto el paso, su leal sirviente lo siguió a una distancia prudencial, cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo volar sus largos cabellos y percibió un hedor fuerte, se giró y miró hacia atrás, el pequeño demonio lo miró con interés y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Sucede algo amo bonito?

_«Ese hedor, huele a lobos y mucha sangre…es sangre de humanos»_

—¡¿Amo?!..¿Qué…—El pequeño demonio no pudo seguir con sus preguntas, porque su amo regresó sobre sus paso mientras iba pensando:

_«Esa pequeña niña humana…siempre se iba en esa dirección»_

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y percibió con mayor nitidez el aroma de su sangre y dijo en un leve susurro:

—Una colonia humana ha sido atacado por lobos.—El demonio estaba afirmando lo obvio y por inercia empezó a caminar internándose en el bosque, cuando de pronto ante él, una escena macabra, la pequeña niña humana yacía ensangrentada sobre un charco de su propia sangre e iba hacer devorada por los lobos que la rodeaba.

La ira y la indignación se hicieron presentes en él, a tal grado que dejo escapar un potente gruñido que asusto por completo a los lobos, quienes huyeron en el momento, su sirviente, el pequeño demonio que había visto la escena dijo con admiración:

—¡Impresionante señor Sesshomaru!, con un solo gruñido espanto a esos lobos…

Sesshomaru no decía nada, su mirada estaba en la pequeña niña humana que yacía muerta ante sus ojos, no entendía la extraña incomodidad que experimentaba por dentro, él había matado humanos, había visto morir humanos de la forma más cruel y despiadada, pero nunca le afecto hasta ese momento.

Jaken lo miró con atención, entonces siguió el curso de su mirada, sin querer abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro y dijo sin pensar, lo usual en él:

—Una niña humana—Jaken con su bastón de dos cabezas la tocó y dijo con asombró—: Amo bonito, ella fue asesina por los lobos…¿usted conoce a la niña humana?

—¡No!—Fue la respuesta brusca del demonio, giró sobre sus pasos, pero al segundo la imagen de la pequeña niña sonriendo se filtró en su cabeza y gruño de frustración, se giró de nuevo sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacia ella, ni él mismo tuvo el justificativo de por qué hizo eso.

Jaken lo vio dudar, era la primera vez que veía duda en los ojos de su amo, por lo que se quedó callado, cuando su amo hizo algo que no se esperaba, él saco por inercia aquella espada que tanto despreciaba «colmillo sagrado» y está empezó a palpitar, entonces él dijo en voz alta:

—Puedo ver a los mensajeros del más allá.

—¡¿Qué?!—Jaken no veía nada, sin embargo escucho con claridad cuando su amo dijo con firmeza:

—Vamos a probar el poder de « Tenseiga ».

—¿Una prueba?—preguntó en voz baja el pequeño demonio cuando vio como su amo movió su espada.

_«¿Qué fue lo que corto?...Etto!, señor Sesshoumaru»_

Las sorpresas no acabaron ahí para el pequeño demonio, cuando vio a su amo acuclillase y tomó en su brazo derecho, a la pequeña niña humana, a los pocos segundos hasta él escucho un leve latido de su pequeño y frágil corazón.

La expresión de Sesshomaru era estoica, por fuera no mostraba emoción alguna, por dentro ni él mismo se explicaba por qué había salvado a la niña y por qué aquel leve latido lo hizo estremecerse.

Jaken solo atinó a decir con nerviosismo:

—¡¿Revivió?! La niña humana, revivió… ¿Por qué la salvo?

Ante el silencio que se hizo presente entre ellos, porque la niña solo miraba con asombro al demonio, Jaken solo pensó:

_«¡Increíble!...Etto!, no parece al señor Sesshoumaru» _

_«Ahora entiendo», _pensó el demonio al ponerse de pie y darle la espalda tanto a la niña como a su sirviente, cuándo pensó al mismo tiempo, _«Inuyasha no fue capaz de matarme por está espada, creo que he subestimado su poder…al igual que tú...Inuyasha, la próxima vez te mataré»_

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que había ignorado por completo a Jaken quién estaba haciendo un melodrama por el tema de las espadas, ya que con él hizo una prueba parecida, uso a colmillo sagrado para cortarlo con intenciones de matarlo, ahí el pequeño demonio se dio cuenta que esa espada no cortaba, pero nunca imagino que esa espada tuviera otros usos.

Jaken al darse cuenta que se quedo solo, apresuró el paso, cuando se quedo sin palabras al notar a su amo con la mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña niña y dijo en voz alta:

—¡¿De qué me perdí?!

—Jaken…

—Si amo bonito…

—Ve al pueblo más cercano y compra un kimono nuevo para «Rin», así como las cosas que necesite una niña humana para su aseo y su cuidado.

—¡¿Qué?!—Jaken se quedo sin palabras cuando su amo, se acerco a él y temiendo lo peor cerró los ojos pero no paso nada, cuando los abrió, notó una funda de cuero con varias monedas de oro dentro y Sesshomaru le dijo con enojo:

— ¿Qué espera para ir?

El pequeño duende se estremeció y él relajo sus facciones, regresó la mirada la pequeña niña, controlando la irritación de su voz, porque si algo le molestaba era no poder justificar sus acciones, entonces le preguntó con calma:

—¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?

—¿No…puedo?— Preguntó ella con duda, entonces él le dijo con calma:

—Me dijiste que tu aldea fue ataca por lobos… ¿qué paso con tu familia?—preguntó el demonio, mientras se internaba en el bosque, él quería conocer la aldea donde la niña vivía, entonces ella dijo en voz baja:

—Ellos fueron…asesinados por bandidos, hace varios años atrás.

—¿Tienes algún familiar?

—¡No!

—¿Vives con alguien?

—¡No!

Está vez frunció el ceño, no entendía como aquella niña había vivido sola tanto tiempo, entonces se animo preguntar:

—¿Quién ha cuidado de ti?

La niña solo levanto los hombros y con sus deditos se señalo ella mismo, el demonio cálculo que la pequeña niña debía tener de seis a siete años, no más, entonces al llegar al pueblo, el espectáculo fue deprimente y dijo con asco sin que la niña se diera cuenta, ya que en ese momento preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Dónde vives?

La pequeña niña señalo aún lado, hacia la pequeña casucha que estaba destruida, no supo por qué gruño, no podía dejarla ahí, entonces dijo sin pensar:

—Después que venga Jaken, te cambiaras y te llevaré al pueblo de los humanos, a otro pueblo claro está—, bien esa era la frase más larga que había dicho en esos días y no pensaba repetirla, entonces la pequeña niña se puso triste y movió la cabeza en un gestó negativo, mientras intentaba mover los escombros del lugar donde era su casa y el demonio que tenía el ceño fruncido, volvió a preguntar sin pensar:

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?

Ella no contestó, mientras quito una tabla pero dijo en voz baja:

—No importa a dónde vaya…a mi no me gustan los hombres, son malos.—Rin hablaba por lo que le habían hecho los bandidos a su familia, el demonio sin que ella se diera cuenta suspiro con pesar, sabiendo que lo que iba hacer seguro le iba traer problemas, pero extendió su mano hacia ella, ya no se cuestionó por hacer acciones que no eran propias de él.

La pequeña niña que tenía la mano entre los restos de la casucha, lo miró sin entender y él sentenció:

—Debes saber que si permito que me acompañes, debes cuidar de ti misma.

La niña dejo caer la negruzca tabla y se puso de pie, entonces el demonio dijo aún con la mano extendida:

—Yo no permito que me acompañe los débiles.

—No lo seré.—contestó la pequeña con determinación, sin saber el significado de esa frase, dio unos cortos pasó y el demonio tomó su pequeña mano, ignoró por completo el extraño hormigueo que experimentó y la expresión de felicidad de la niña, dijo en voz alta, para que las cosas queden claras desde el principio:

—Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes desobedecerme.

La niña movió con fervor su cabeza, afirmando que no lo desobedecería, mientras era guía-da por el demonio, se internaron de nuevo en el bosque cuando escucharon a lo lejos:

—¿Señor Sesshomaru dónde está?

Si algo le molestaba al demonio era la voz irritante y chillona de su fiel sirviente, entonces respiro profundamente, no sin antes darse tiempo de recoger un par de piedras en el camino, la niña lo miraba con atención, el demonio expresó ignoró su mirada, cuando el pequeño demonio dijo en voz alta:

—Señor…¡Auch!...— a una distancia considerable una piedra lo noqueo haciéndolo caer del dragón, que miró con interés a su amo y puso especial atención en la pequeña niña, quién trataba de contener las risas, pero al mirar al imponente animal, se soltó del demonio y se acercó al dragón con curiosidad, entonces dijo sin pensar:

—Son muy lindos.

Un gruñido general se escucho en el lugar, cuando el dragón protestó al unisonó con el demonio, quién dijo:

—No son lindo, él se llama Ah y la otra cabeza llega el nombre de Un.— Sesshomaru observó como la niña estaba fascinada tocando con sus pequeñas mano una de las enormes cabeza del dragón que por alguna extraña razón, no se puso arisco, sino al contrario estaba tranquilo, eso era inusual porque ese dragón era como su amo, no le gustaban los extraños y menos los humanos, al despertar Jaken dijo en voz alta:

—Amo bonito…¿por qué me pegó?

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—¡Sí!...Amo bonito, todo está en el bolso grande de color negro, en el verde traje algo de comida para la niña humana.

—Rin.

—Sí, señor Sesshomaru.

—Ve con Jaken, toma las cosas y anda al claro que está del otro lado para que te bañes.

El pequeño duende estaba desconcertado, no entendía cómo paso hacer del más leal sirviente de su amo a niñero de una pequeña niña humana, iba protestar de no ser por la mirada asesina que le dio su amo, que prefirió quedarse callado y seguir sus órdenes.

El demonio espero que su sirviente y la niña salieran de su visión, entonces dijo en voz alta:

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

El dragón de dos cabezas gruño, el demonio lo miró, si hubiera podido hablar, Sesshomaru tendría la certeza que le estaba diciendo:

—Nosotros también queremos saber.

Se alejó para sentarse en un árbol y a pie de él, el dragón de dos cabezas se recostó, ni él podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ya que la paciencia era una virtud de la que carecía, en menos de unos treinta minutos, notó la presencia de su sirviente junto con la pequeña niña humana que había salvado, ella sonreía emocionada, él se puso de pie, pero la acción de la niña lo dejo sin palabras, cuando dijo en voz alta mientras se lanzaba a sus piernas para abrazarlo:

—¡Gracias señor Sesshomaru!

Al demonio nunca antes le habían dado las gracias y preguntó disimulando su desconcierto, al apartarla con cuidado de él:

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

—Por todo…—contestó ella con si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras le daba una de sus cálidas sonrisas, el demonio puso atención a sus facciones, notó su cabello negro que ahora había sido cepillado, la pequeña coleta la hacía ver como una niña dulce y sus gestos eran inocencia pura, sus hermosos ojos marrones, a ratos se veían claro a ratos oscuros, su piel era blanca, un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente:

_«Ella es una niña inocente»_

—Amo Sesshomaru—, trató de llamar su atención el pequeño demonio, cuando este se perdió en sus pensamientos al notar algo obvio:

_«Rin es un niña linda, sin duda cuando crezca será una mujer atractiva…¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?»_

Gruño con enojo, asustando a todos por un segundo y dijo en su tono frío:

—¡Es hora de irnos!—Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta tomó a la pequeña niña en los brazos, mientras la colocaba sobre el dragón de dos cabezas, ahora su aroma era suave y dulzón, demasiado dulzón para su gusto porque se filtró por su fino olfato, atinó a decir por inercia—: Desde ahora, iras en Ah-Un, al igual que Jaken— quién aún estaba perplejo, ver a su amo siendo delicado con una niña humana, era cómo haber entrado a un mundo paralelo, era una situación desconcertante.

—¿Y usted?—preguntó la pequeña niña con curiosidad interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pequeño demonio.

El demonio sonrío con arrogancia, cuando se levantó sobre el suelo y notó su expresión de asombro, el pequeño demonio se quedo sin palabras cuando pensó:

_«¿Es idea mía o el amo Sesshomaru sé está exhibiendo ante ella?»_

El demonio miró de manera mortal a Jaken, quién empezó a sudar frío porque se había olvidado que sus mentes estaban conectadas y este dijo con frialdad:

— ¡Vámonos!

—Espéreme amo bonito—El pequeño demonio se subió al dragón de dos cabezas y dijo en voz alta—: Sujétate fuerte…._mocosa_— está última palabra lo dijo entre susurros, lo último que quería era tener problemas con su amo.

La niña sonrío emocionada, era la primera vez que subía a un dragón de dos cabezas y sobre todo volaba, sus mejillas se tornaron completamente roja, producto de la excitación que experimentaba, no lejos de ahí, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y por extraña que fuera la situación, una suave pero leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro Sesshomaru, era la primera vez que sonreía con naturalidad sin ninguna mala intención, la alegría abierta de la niña, trajo al estoico demonio una extraña tranquilidad y se podría decir que una inusual distracción a su usual rutina.

Y así, empezó el viaje del poderoso pero temible demonio Sesshomaru con sus inusuales acompañantes, el pequeño y verde demonio Jaken, el imponente dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Un y la pequeña niña humana «Rin».

**«Continuará» ...**

* * *

**«Notas de la Autora»**

[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:

[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime/manga «** Inuyasha** » de la mangaka «**Rumiko Takahashi**»

[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.

[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia.

[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización.

No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia.

[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes.

[1.5] El crédito de la imagen NO es mía, la baje de Zero-chan, el crédito por completo es de su autor y/o dueño. ¡Gracias!

[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía, todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.

[2.1] Glosario de términos:

[a] **Hanyō** .- Medio-demonio, es hijo de un padre y/o madre demonio con un humano.

[b] **Yōkai** .- Demonio completo.

[c] **La Tessaiga** conocido también como **Colmillo de Hierro o Colmillo de Acero**, es la espada heredada a Inuyasha cierra su sangre de demonio y es capaz de matar a 100 demonios.

[d] **La Tenseiga** conocida también como **Colmillo sagrado o Colmillo celestial**, es la espada heredada a Sesshomaru, es capaz de revivir a 100 demonios.

Las técnicas de ambas espadas las mencionare en los capítulos posteriores, además voy a cambiar el número de 100 demonios a 1000 demonios.

[e] El término "**daimyō**" es utilizado también en ocasiones para referirse a figuras de liderado de los clanes, también llamados "señores". Este era usualmente, aunque no de forma exclusiva, el líder militar que un shōgun oregente seleccionaba.

[3] Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

[4] Hi! Para quienes no me conocen en este Fandom, escribo en el de SCC he hecho pruebas con 4 OS's que he publicado en este Fandom y debo decir que estoy obsesionada con Inuyasha, para que se den una idea sobre mi historia, porque es la primera vez que escribo una historia completa, voy hacer una versión alterna al manga de Inuyasha pero contada desde las perspectiva Sesshomaru [Me fascina este personaje y me encanta la relación que lleva con Rin] pero apunto hacer una versión donde veamos a Rin crecer. Por lo que ahora la categoría va hacer K+ pero va cambiar a medida que vayamos avanzando con la historia.

Estoy en contra de la «pedofilia» por lo que no verán en mi historia una relación entre un adulto y un niño, como predomina en este Fandom a pesar de estar justificado bajo demonio-humano, realmente así no lo voy a manejar, a mi criterio la relación que se da entre el demonio y la pequeña niña humana es sencilla, ella trae a su frío mundo emociones que lo hacen cambiar, el amor se da de forma natural y crece entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de esos sentimientos, pero primero es como una relación tutor/pupilo, y no diré más, pero tomaré de referencia de forma externa la lucha de Sesshomaru contra Naraku y todo los enemigos que le lanza, por lo que no será una historia corta, y apunto actualizar una vez a la semana, aún no defino el día.

Estoy consciente que la historia se desarrolla en la era feudal en el época «Edo» y las masacres se prestan para describir escenas de abuso, violencia, pero NO me voy exceder con el detalle de esas escenas, aunque si haré ciertas referencias, tampoco esperen ver a los demonios siendo tratados como viles animales, voy a cambiar ciertas cosas a mi conveniencia.

Pero para quienes han leído Skip Beat mi historia de «Los antagonistas» pueden esperar una versión alterna, trataré por ahora mantenerme en carácter para que no se me caiga la historia, de ahí que estoy re-leyendo el manga de Inuyasha, por lo que van encontrar una similitud de mis diálogos con el manga original, los necesito para cuadrar mis escenas.

Adicional, subiré a mi muro del Facebook [mis datos está en mi perfil de FanFiction] un álbum de foto con los capítulos del manga que tomaré de referencia y otras fotos que me van ayudar con la descripción. [Esto lo haré mañana porque ahora en Ecuador son las 23:55PM *Me muero de sueño*]

Y para quienes esperan la actualización de mis otras historias, las pondré al día está semana, si tienen ideas para incorporarlas a la historia son bien recibidas, porque he de poner de forma somera los 4 OS's que he armado de esta pareja.

[5] Las notas de autoras se aplican a los siguientes capítulos por lo que ya no lo pondré. Gracias.

[6] **Adverentencia.- **A partir del capítulo 4, la categoría aún se mantiene en K pero cuando empiece a detallar escenas violentas sin excederme y/o sugestivas impregnadas de erotismo va a cambiar a **T** o posiblemente a **M**. Si no les gusta leer este tipo de escenas recomiendo que se las salten.

Si leen es es bajo su propia responsabilidad. ¡Gracias!

Espero que se animen a leer, estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

[Nota adicional] Re-publico el capítulo I en mi cuenta principal porque la secundaria [Sake's Evil] me está dando problemas y la elimine. ¡Gracias!.


	2. CP2 Detesto a los humanos

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP.N°2.- Detesto a los «humanos».**

—¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?

—Huele a sangre Kagome …¿no lo perciben?

—Se siente un aura demoniaca pero lejos…mira Inuyasha, llamas…—señalo con tensión el moje Miroku al señalar a lo lejos el humo producto de un incendio, entonces Kahome dijo con seriedad:

—Siento la presencia de dos fragmentos de «Shikon no Tama», pero se están alejando con rapidez.

—¡Inuyasha!...¡Kagome!...¡Excelencia!...¡Shippo!—F ue el gritó que se escucho en todo el lugar.

—¡Sango volviste!— comentó Shippo, un pequeño demonio zorro con alegría y ella dijo mientras estaba bajaba de su gato demonio de dos colas «Kirara» :

—He pasado por tres aldeas, y han sido atacada por lobos.

—¡¿Lobos?!— Preguntaron todos al unisonó y Sango contestó:

—En el camino me tope con un demonio veloz pero no pude interceptarlo, lance mi «hirakotsu» pero no lo alcanzó, tengo la certeza que era algo similar a un humano pero con cola…no lo alcance a ver, sin embargo si los aldeanos han sido atacados por lobos, no dudo que sean hombres lobos quienes lo han atacado.

—¿Tal vez si vamos hacia aquella aldea logremos ver algo?—preguntó el monje, cuando Inuyasha dijo con rapidez:

—Me adelanto…vamos Kagome sube y dime dónde están los fragmentos.

—Adelante…—mientras Kagome señalaba la dirección dónde estaban los fragmentos, Inuyasha iba percibiendo ciertos aromas que lo hizo des-concentrar pero aún así siguió su carrera mientras pensaba al mismo tiempo que Kagome hablaba:

_«Ese hedor…el maldito de Sesshomaru estuvo cerca de aquí…pero…ese olor también lo reconozco es de el maldito sapo que le acompaña y ese dragón pero …¿flores?...¿por qué hay un leve aroma a flores?...¿canela?...¿dulce?...¡qué diablos!»_

—¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?—preguntó Kagome con curiosidad. El medio demonio sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo en voz alta:

—No es nada, démonos prisa.

Kagome alzó la ceja en señal de disconformidad, pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, al llegar al pueblo y ver a los aldeanos completamente ensangrentados.

Esperaron que sus amigos se reúnan con ellos, para empezar a investigar lo qué había sucedido en el lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto sin rumbo fijo, caía la noche y una pequeña niña humana, dijo con emoción:

—Un campo de rosas azules, nunca antes he visto uno.—Más tardo ella en decir la frase que salir corriendo hacia el campo, no lejos de ahí el pequeño demonio gritó con enojo:

—Espera mocosa no te acerques…—La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde porque Rin llego al lugar pero apenas aspiro el dulce aroma, ella cayó en un profundo estupor, Jaken abrió sus ojos con asombro cuando una luz brillante se hizo presente en el lugar y ante él, su amo con una expresión neutral, antes que hiciera preguntas dijo sin pensar:

—Amo bonito no fue mi culpa.—El comentario lo hizo impregnado de escandalosas lágrimas que corrían por sus enormes ojos saltones.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó el demonio con desdén mientras se acerco al campo y dijo en voz alta—: Rosas azules, letales para los mortales…¡Jaken!

—No fue mi culpa, ella corrió y…—Más tardo él en hacer el comentario que una gran piedra le cayó encima, mientras tanto Sesshomaru tomo a la pequeña niña que yacía en el suelo inconsciente y la tomo con su brazo derecho entonces la saco del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, y buscando el claro más cercano al lugar, al encontrarlo dejo a la niña en el suelo, con una de sus garra cortó su muñeca y vertió sobre la niña unas leves gota de su sangre, luego lamió la herida que se hizo, cuando notó que la pequeña tenía color en sus mejillas y al abrir sus ojos notó su sorpresa y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Le preguntó, mientras metía su mano en el agua y le ordenó con firmeza antes que ella conteste—: Bebe el agua.

La pequeña niña, podía sentir el extraño sabor de las gotas de sangre, tenía un sabor amargo completamente diferente al de su sangre pero no hizo pregunta algunas, cuando tomó un sorbo del helado líquido, sintió como que algo quemaba su pequeña garganta y pequeñas gotas se deslizaban de sus ojos, el dolor de cabeza se hizo intenso, al bajar la mirada dijo con tristeza:

—¡Lo siento mucho...señor Sesshomaru!

—¿Qué sientes?—preguntó el demonio con interés y ella comentó en voz baja, con suave lamento:

—El agua tiene un sabor amargo— Rin no quiso comentar sobre el sabor de las gotas de sangre que sintió en su boca y dijo con rapidez—: Me duele la cabeza.

—¡Duerme!—ordenó el demonio al notar que su sangre empezaba hacer efecto, entonces dijo en voz baja mientras la tomaba en su brazo—: Le acabo de dar mi sangre a una niña humana.—Ni él mismo entendía por qué había hecho esa acción sin pensarla por un momento, solo actúo por instinto.

Cerca de ahí Jaken y Ah-Un tenían una expresión de asombro al notar lo que habían hecho su amo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno, Jaken se alejo a pasos suaves, por inercia prendió una fogata y se alejo para recoger frutos secos, no sin dejar pensar:

_«¡Increíble!...Aunque sean solo fueron tres gotas de su sangre…¿por qué le dio su sangre?...mejor no lo cuestiono, puede ser peligroso para mí, el amo Sesshomaru está actuando de una manera tan extraña»… _

La noche finalmente llegó, el frío se hizo presente, pero el demonio estaba completamente alerta, para asombro de Jaken y del dragón se limitó a tener a la niña con él mientras la envolvía en su estola.

Jaken lo miró con atención pero su mente estaba en blanco, por ahora las preguntas quedaron para después.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mañana aclaraba, y la pequeña niña nunca había dormido tan cómoda, se despertó al escuchar el trinar de los pájaros, se sentó y se quedo mirando con atención al pequeño demonio que le dijo con malestar:

—Al fin despiertas.

—¡Eh!...¡Buenos días señor Jaken, Ah-Un!—comentó la niña con suavidad mientras se frotaba los ojos y miró con atención el lugar, buscando con la mirada al demonio que la había salvado la noche anterior del campo de rosas azules, entonces preguntó sin pensar—: ¿Dónde está el señor Sesshomaru?

—El amo bonito se adelantó a explorar el lugar, vamos aséate.

—¡Tengo hambre!—contestó sin pensar la niña y Jaken que para variar su mal humor estaba peor, contestó por inercia:

—Pues ve y caza un pez… no pienso…¡HAY!...—En vista que Jaken quedo aplastado en el piso por una gran piedra, la pequeña niña dijo con alegría:

—Señor Sesshomaru…¡Buenos días!

—[…]—El demonio solo se limitó a verla, sin decir palabra alguna mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto positivo y ella dijo con rapidez:

—¡Iré asearme!—Más demoro ella en decir la frase que salir corriendo del lugar. El demonio la observo, entonces miró a Jaken que se levantaba en ese momento y le ordenó sin vacilar:

—Ve con ella.

—…pero…—El pequeño demonio no pudo decir palabra alguna, cuando se encontró refunfuñando mientras iba detrás de la pequeña niña y al encontrarla cerca de un pequeño claro le dijo con desdén—: ¿Qué haces mocosa?

—Voy a cazar un pez para el desayuno.

—Pues apúrate…ya que el amo…—Un extraño ruido lo puso en alerta cuando Rin y él se miraron entre sí, entonces dijo con tensión:

—Rin no te muevas…—Ante ese comentario, la pequeña niña no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué es señor Jaken?—El pequeño duende no contestó, cuando miró con intensidad los arbustos y de pronto varios caballos salieron de ellos, Rin se quedó perpleja, eran bandidos. Ella temía a los bandidos.

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí...—comentó uno de los hombres con una sonrisa perversa, mientas otro bandido, miró con desdén al pequeño demonio e impartió la orden—: Maten al sapo y llévense a la niña.

—¡Rin corre!—Fue la única frase que dijo el pequeño demonio, mientras que la niña empezó a gritar:

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!...

—¡Atrápenla!—comentó otro de los bandidos mientras lanzaba una soga hacia ella, que nunca llegó a tocarla porque un haz de luz la partió en pedazos, los bandidos abrieron sus ojos en señal de sorpresa al no ver nada, cuando una voz retumbo en el lugar y dijo:

—Jaken toma a Rin.

—…si amo bonito—Esta vez Jaken se viró y corrió hacia la niña, un haz de luz empezó a despedazar a los hombres a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, Jaken tomó a la niña de la mano y le dijo con rapidez—: Corre Rin, corre y no mires hacia atrás. Corre por tu vida.

La pequeña niña estaba tan asustada que sintió el jalón y empezó a correr junto con Jaken, para llegar al dragón de dos cabezas que soltó un potente gruñido. El dragón se puso delante de ellos en una pose sobre-protectora.

Sesshomaru terminó en cuestión de segundos con una docena de bandidos que nunca tuvieron oportunidad ante él, sus látigos de veneno fueron implacables, al terminar vio los cuerpos cercenados, no dijo palabra alguna y se apresuró alcanzar a sus acompañantes.

Al acercarse pudo ver a Rin con los ojos cerrados mientras tenía de una forma tensa las riendas del dragón de dos cabeza que la había cubierto con su cuerpo, Jaken estaba en alerta cuando lo vio llegar y le dijo con cierto alivio en su voz:

—Amo bonito…—Sesshomaru pasó de largo, llegó hasta la niña que estaba aun con los ojos cerrados y la llamó con suavidad, mientras puso su mano sobre su cabeza:

—Rin mírame—La niña abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando él dijo con calma—: Ya paso.

La niña no dijo palabra alguna, se trató de calmarse, entonces el demonio ordeno en su tono impasible:

—¡Es hora de irnos!

El inusual grupo quedo en completo silencio, mientras Sesshomaru acomodaba la pequeña niña sobre el dragón de dos cabeza y al mirarla solo se limitó a poner su mano sobre su cabeza, pero no dijo palabra alguna entonces miró a Jaken, quién tomó las riendas del dragón. Cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos pero a una corta distancia, hasta que el demonio comentó:

—Más abajo hay un pueblo de humanos…¡Jaken!

—¿Desea qué compre alimento para Rin?—El demonio no contestó, pero Jaken dijo sin vacilar—: Regresó en seguida.

Al descender del dragón de dos cabezas, se alejo lo más rápido que pudo y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Por qué el amo Sesshomaru trae consigo a una niña humana? …no tiene sentido alguno…esto realmente va hacer un gran problema…mejor me doy prisa.

Mientras Jaken desaparecía de su vista, Sesshomaru miró a la niña humana sobre el dragón de dos cabeza y le dijo:

—Cerca de aquí hay un claro.

—¡¿En serio?! …¿Puedo ir?

—Ve con Ah-Uh…

—¡Sí señor Sesshomaru!—Se apresuró a decir Rin mientras el dragón la seguía, ella aprovecharía para darle un baño y hacer tiempo hasta que regrese Jaken.

Cerca de ahí como todo un depredador Sesshomaru los miraba con interés pero expresó evitó sus pensamientos, por ahora se iba asegurar que no hubiera peligro para ellos.

Ni él mismo entendió porque ese sentimiento posesivo que nacía hacia la niña, tan solo recordar la expresión de maldad y perversión de aquellos repugnante bandidos, incrementaba su ira. Esa vez no cuestiono sus acciones, solo se limitó hacer sigiloso como siempre.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, donde Sesshomaru había matado a los bandidos, el grupo de Inuyasha llegaba, por accidente, luego que Kagome fue secuestrada por un lobo-demonio, entonces Shippo dijo:

—¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Acaso los lobos los atacaron? —Todos tenían las mismas preguntas, pero Inuyasha empezó olfatear el lugar, al arrugar su nariz dijo:

—¡No!—contestó Inuyasha con malestar, cuando gruño con desdén y comentó con rapidez—: Este hedor es de Sesshomaru, él hizo esto pero…

—¡¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?!—preguntó Sango con interés, entonces Inuyasha contestó:

—Su aroma….hay un inusual aroma es leve pero es dulce.

—¡¿Dulce?!—preguntó con interés Miroku y el medio-demonio contestó sin pensar:

—Es dulce pero es … no puede ser …—El medio-demonio se quedó sin palabras cuando dijo en voz baja—: ¡¿Un humano?!...No eso no es posible, el idiota de Sesshomaru odia a los humanos.

—¿Qué murmuras Inuyasha?—preguntó Miroku con interés porque el medio-demonio estaba actuando muy extraño y todos tenían la misma impresión, pero Inuyasha no dio opción a que lo cuestionen cuando contestó:

—Tenemos que ir por Kagome…vámonos…—Atrás dejo sus pensamientos, lo último que quería era pensar en el hermano que tanto lo odiaba cuando él tenía que rescatar a Kagome de la mano de Kouga. Un demonio-lobo que la había secuestrado.

**« Continuará » ...**

* * *

**[N/A]** En honor a Ingrid-chan por su cumpleaños.

**[1] [Glosario de términos]**

[1.1] **Shikon no Tama**.- Es una perla de las cuatro almas que sirve para de convertirse en un yōkai [demonio] completo.

[1.2] **Hiraikotsu**.- Gran búmeran que está hecho de huesos de yōkai, fue heredado por su padre y lo usa para matar demonios, Sango es exterminadora de demonios y está es una de sus armas preferidas a la hora de matar.

**[2] [Avance del siguiente capítulo]** **CP3.- Mi amo es un «demonio»**

—Amo bonito…¿dejará a la niña humana en el pueblo?

—¿Estás cuestionado mis órdenes?

—No amo bonito…es tan solo … —Jaken no sabía cómo explicar que se había encariñado con la niña humana y tenía la certeza que su amo sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

* * *

—¡¿Un demonio?!...¿Andabas con un demonio?...niña tonta seguro te va comer.

—¡Eso no es cierto!...El amo Sesshomaru no haría algo así.

—Encima lo defiende eres una idiota…merece que te azoten por tu estupidez—, el administrador alzo el látigo cuando un potente garra impregnada de veneno le quemó el brazo.

¿Sesshomaru apartará a Rin de su lado? ¿En qué nuevo lío se mete Rin? Deben seguir leyendo.

**[3]** Gracias! Por leer y por sus comentarios. ATT. **Sake's Evil22**


	3. CP3 Mi amo es un demonio

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP3.- Mi amo es un «demonio».**

Enojo, frustración, resignación, eran las palabras que describía el estado del demonio-perro, mientras miraba sin expresión alguna a la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente envuelta en su estola y sobre sus piernas.

Por inercia acaricio sus cabellos mientras pensaba con molestia, lo que estaba experimentando.

Sus acciones en los últimos días no iban acorde a lo que él pensaba sobre los humanos.

No había justificativo para después de haber hecho la prueba con su espada de revivir a la niña, dejara que ella le acompañara, recordaba las palabras de su fastidioso sirviente:

—Amo bonito…¿va dejar que una niña humana nos acompañe?—Ante el silencio del demonio, el leal sirviente recalcó lo obvio—: Esta niña tan latosa va hacer una completa molestia, además…— hizo un alto a sus comentarios al ver a la niña dormir sobre el dragón de dos cabezas y dijo en voz alta sin pensar:

—Ella nos va retrasar. ¿Por qué…—La pregunta quedo abierta porque el demonio emprendió el vuelo en el momento, ya que sus sentidos percibieron aquel hedor nauseabundo de sangre de demonio mezclada con la de su medio-hermano** «Inuyasha»** , recorrió una corta distancia para ver una guerra sin igual entre «hombres-lobos» y unas extrañas aves conocidas como «ave del paraíso», inmediatamente entendió que era una ridícula pelea por los fragmentos de la tal apreciada perla de «Shiko no Tama» , un demonio tan poderoso como él no necesitaba tales fragmentos, su único interés era aquella poderosa espada que tenía aquel medio-hermano que tanto despreciaba.

—¡Patético!—Fue lo único que pronunció mientras salía del lugar, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo estar detrás de tal joya creada por humanos, él aspiro profundamente el aire, para percibir la esencia de «Naraku», otro medio-demonio que lo uso para tratar de matar a su medio-hermano, había jurado matarlo con sus propias manos.

Al salir del lugar, no había rastro de tal sujeto por lo que decidió alejarse cuando puso sus ojos en una aldea humana y notó la aparente calma que había en la misma, lo pensó por un rato y finalmente decidió que sería el lugar perfecto para que la niña se quede, porque él estaba consciente que no podía llevar a una niña con ellos, no solo por los peligros que se iba exponer, y ahí estaba él gruñendo nuevamente al no entender por qué se preocupaba por aquel espécimen que consideraba inferior.

Entonces al llegar al lugar donde había dejado a sus acompañantes, notó que la pequeña niña estaba despierta, tomando varias flores del lugar, mientras Jaken miraba con fastidio a la pequeña niña, pero al notar un alacrán cerca de ella pegó un gritó que la hizo asustar:

—¡Ten cuidado Rin!—La niña lo miró sin entender, pero inmediatamente el pequeño sirviente no lo pensó dos veces cuando la hizo a un lado, calcino a la criatura y dijo en voz alta:

—Esto era un escorpión rojo, su picadura puede ser letal para un humano.

La niña lo miró entre asombrada y emocionada, entonces lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo sin pensar:

—Muchas gracias señor Jaken…hoy me salvo la vida.

—Suéltame mocosa…me estas asfixiando.—contestó Jaken mientras trataba de zafarse de ella.

—¡No quiero!—contestó la niña mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, el demonio miró la escena con interés, suspiró de forma imperceptible y decidió que mientras más rápido dejará a la niña en una aldea menos probabilidades tendría de encariñarse con ella, la sola idea le parecía completamente ridículo, entonces fue cuando noto a la niña que venía corriendo hacia él con muchas flores que había recogido y le dijo:

—Amo para usted…—Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo y mentalmente agradeció a su leal sirviente por intervenir.

—Amo está de regreso—comentó con asombro Jaken mientras tomaba las flores de la niña y antes que ella protestará le susurró en voz baja—: Rin, el amo ha de estar cansado vamos a pescar, deja esas flores aquí.

—[…] pero…

—Vamos, no protestes.

Sin más se alejaron del lugar, al menos por ahora Sesshomaru se sentó debajo de un árbol para pensar cómo iba a proceder, tendrían que viajar del lado contrario de donde venían para evadir al grupo que acompañaba a su medio-hermano, un leve gruñido de fastidio se escapó se sus labios, pero levanto la miraba para asegurarse que no había peligro en los alrededores.

Al caer la noche, Sesshomaru le comentó a breves rasgos sus planes a su leal sirviente, quién luego de escucharlo susurro en voz baja:

—Amo bonito…¿dejará a la niña humana en el pueblo?

—¿Estás cuestionado mis órdenes?—preguntó el demonio más con una leve curiosidad que con enojo, porque se le hacía raro aquella pregunta luego de tantas veces el pequeño demonio le reclamara por decirlo de alguna forma, el tener a la niña humana como su acompañante.

—No amo bonito…es tan solo …—Jaken no sabía cómo explicar que se había encariñado con la niña humana y tenía la certeza que su amo sentía exactamente lo mismo que él, aunque no lo iba reconocer nunca, solo miró a Rin dormir de nuevo y prefirió quedarse callado.

* * *

Al día siguiente luego de un suculento desayuno que preparo Jaken para la pequeña niña, emprendieron el viaje en un incómodo silencio hasta que Rin empezó a tararear una de sus melodías, Jaken disimuló su melancolía, él había insistido en dejar a la niña en el primer pueblo humano y ahora sentía una punzada de culpabilidad, iba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Rin, le preguntó con interés:

—Señor Jaken—El pequeño demonio hizo un alto a sus pasos cuando la miró con atención y ella preguntó con rapidez—: ¿Le sucede algo?, se ve triste señor Jaken…

Si antes se sentía culpable ahora se sentía peor, por otro lado Sesshomaru trataba de ignorar a sus acompañantes pero fracaso en el intento, él tampoco explicaba por qué se sentía tan extraño por lo que iba hacer, él nunca dudaba de sus acciones hasta que revivió a la pequeña niña con colmillo sagrado. Al llegar al lugar, el demonio le dijo sin vacilar:

—Rin.

—Dígame señor Sesshomaru.

—Te quedaras aquí.

—¿Vendrán por mí? —El demonio se quedo callado, cuando su sirviente decidió intervenir y dijo en voz alta:

—Al lugar donde vamos no puedes venir.

La niña se puso triste, pero los miro con atención, lo único que el demonio atino a decir al poner su mano sobre su cabeza fue:

—Sé una buena niña.

—Si señor Sesshomaru.—Susurró en voz baja, mientras notaba como se alejaban del lugar sin ellos decir palabra alguna.

* * *

Al pasar las horas, la niña se quedo en el mismo lugar en donde estaba, poco le importo si ya empezaba oscurecer, o si tenía hambre, Rin se puso a reguardo de un gran olmo, sin tener ganas alguna de ingresar a la aldea, pasó las horas jugando con una extraña orquídea que encontró en el camino.

Antes de quedarse dormida, escucho los galopes de un caballo, al parecer el administrador de una de las tierras cercanas estaba dando un paseo, cuando notó la presencia de la niña que dormitaba y le gritó sin tino algo:

—¡Eh niña!—La niña se levanto sobresaltada y el hombre le preguntó en un tono áspero—: ¿Eres de la aldea?...

—No señor.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?—Volvió a preguntar con interés pero la niña bajo la mirada y con la cabeza negó el tener padres, entonces el hombre le preguntó en voz alta—: ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?—Ahora hacía la pregunta al estar intrigado de la presencia de una niña sola en aquel lugar, eso no era usual con la cantidad de demonio que siempre amenazaban aquellas tierras.

—Yo…— la niña empezó a relatar a breves rasgo con quienes andaba y el hombre en medio de su asombro exclamó con enojo:

—¡¿Un demonio?!...¿Andabas con un demonio?...niña tonta seguro te iba a comer.

—¡Eso no es cierto!...El amo Sesshomaru no haría algo así.

—Encima lo defiende eres una idiota…merece que te azoten por tu estupidez.—El administrador alzo el látigo, cuando un potente garra impregnada de veneno le quemó el brazo.

La niña se quedo sin palabras al ver al demonio con el que había estado, frente a ella y escuchó que Jaken dijo en voz alta:

—Maldito bastardo, por tu estupidez mereces morir…Rin no veas, tápate los ojos.

Rin estaba tan perplejo que solo atinó a decir en voz baja:

—Señor Jaken…señor Sesshomaru.—También notó la presencia del dragón de dos cabezas y corrió hacia ellos, poco le importo los gritó de dolor del hombre, lo que ella no sabía era que desde que la habían dejando, ninguno de sus acompañantes se habían ido del lugar, habían estado por horas vigilando lo que ella hacía, Sesshomaru no podía entender por qué la niña no ingresaba a aldea, notaba su semblante triste pero ella no lloraba ni decía palabra alguna y notó como perdió el tiempo jugando con aquella orquídea que no sabía en qué momento la había recogido.

Jaken por su lado había pasado tenso pero en silencio, hasta que noto la presencia del hombre, su forma de hablar le hizo enojar pero decidió esperar las ordenes de su amo.

El único que no estaba conforme con esa situación era el dragón de dos cabezas, que hubiera gruñido en señal de protesta de no ser porque su amo tomo fuertemente sus riendas y con su miraba le daba entender que debía guardar silencio.

Luego que Sesshomaru matara al humano por su osadía de intentar pegarle a la niña, se dio la vuelta y en voz alta ordenó:

— ¡Vámonos!

La niña sonrío abiertamente, mientras empezaba a tararear una canción en voz baja hasta que su estomago gruño de forma escandalosa, sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo, pero Jaken está vez no se contuvo de regañarle por no comer y gritó sin tino alguno:

—¡¿Por qué no buscaste comida?! Eres un mocosa…Auch!...—No pudo continuar con sus reclamos cuando fue aplastado por una piedra, lo que ocasión un bufido de parte del dragón de dos cabezas y las risas de las niña, Sesshomaru al ver a la niña le dijo:

—¡Aliméntate!

—Sí, señor Sesshomaru…—Se bajo del dragón y se interno en el bosque para buscar algunos hongos, no lejos de ahí se veía un pequeño claro, era el lugar perfecto para cazar un pez y para acampar.

Jaken despertó y al notar que la niña iba por comida no lo pensó dos veces, la siguió y ella le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Por qué el señor Sesshomaru me abandonó? —Jaken se quedo sin palabras, cuando meditó con calma lo que le iba decir y ella insistió con sus preguntas al decir—: ¿Soy una molestia?

El pequeño demonio suspiró con pesar y respondió:

—Rin, tú no sabes quién es el señor Sesshomaru.

—¡Lo llamaste por su nombre!—exclamó con asombro la pequeña niña mientras notó unos hongos que eran de un color brillante y sin pensar comentó en voz alta—: Señor Jaken mire, estos hongos son venenosos.

El pequeño demonio la miró con asombro y le preguntó con curiosidad—: ¿Cómo sabes que son venenosos?

—Por el color, he aprendido que hay animales y plantas que tienen colores brillantes por lo general hay que tener cuidado porque tienen fuertes venenos.

—Tienes razón Rin, pero…espera un momento, ¿por qué no te acercaste a las rosas azules?

—Etto!...Nunca antes había visto rosas azules señor Jaken, y me parecieron tan lindas…yo, quería hacer una corona de rosas azules para el señor Sesshomaru.

Jaken se imagino a su amo con una corona de rosas azules en la cabeza, entonces empezó a reír de forma divertida hasta que sintió un aura maligna en los alrededores, entonces en voz baja susurró:

—El amo está cerca—Lo que él no sabía es que su amo estaba detrás de ellos escuchando perfectamente lo que hablaban, entonces Jaken se apresuró en decir—: Rin, el amo Sesshomaru es un poderoso demonio.

—¿Demonio? ¿Qué es demonio?

—Esta niña…eres una completa ignorante.

—¿Ignorante?—preguntó Rin con desconcierto, entonces Jaken contestó armándose de una paciencia que no poseía:

—Rin…El señor Sesshomaru proviene de una línea pura demonios-perros.

—¡¿Es un perro?!—exclamó con asombro la pequeña niña interesada en el comentario de Jaken, mientras Sesshomaru ya estaba preparando una enorme roca para aplastar a su imprudente sirviente, cuando Jaken resoplo con malestar y afirmó:

—No te emociones, el amo no es ningún perro pulgoso de eso que tienen los humanos, sus habilidades son excepcionales como todo demonio.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de azotarlo por haber tenido la osadía de compararlo con esa clase de perro, pero las preguntas de la pequeña niña lo hicieron detener sus acciones, cuando escucho que ella hijo en voz alta:

—Pero señor Jaken…

—¡¿Qué?!—Preguntó de malas maneras el pequeño demonio y la pequeña niña preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué es un demonio?

—Es un ser inmortal, es decir que nunca muere y tienen poderes impresionantes, mi amo es el más poderoso del mundo.

—¿En serio? ¿Ósea qué hay otros demonios como él y todos son perros? ¿Todos son tan poderosos como el señor Sesshomaru?

—¡Basta con tus preguntas Rin!—exclamó con enojo el pequeño demonio, al notar que había hablado de un tema que despertó por completo la curiosidad de la pequeña niña.

Así llegó la noche, entre las incesables preguntas de la pequeña niña y las evasiva de Jaken, poco después ella empezó a dormitar en el mismo lugar dónde estaba, hasta que finalmente se quedo profundamente dormida.

Sesshomaru estaba consciente del viento que corría y como la pequeña acompañante empezaba a temblar de frío, fue cuando la tomó con suavidad en sus brazos para envolverla en su estola, él no tenía la necesidad de dormir por lo que siempre se mantenía en alerta.

Ese día aprendió dos cosas de la pequeña niña, el ser inocente no era una limitación para que ella sea una gran observadora, la pregunta que le hizo a Jaken sobre su abandono lo descolo de buenas a primera, ella tenía una malicia por así decirlo nada propia de su edad, en qué momento había aprendido a ver sus intenciones, si apenas tenía días con ellos. Eso era desconcertante para el demonio. Por otro lado su curiosidad era refrescante, ella tenía ganas de aprender y se sorprendió saber que conocía sobre venenos, claro eso justificaría cómo ella había cuidado de si misma, a pesar de ser una niña pequeña.

Decidió hacer un alto a sus pensamientos, porque se filtro en ellos cuando la niña casi se enveneno al aspirar las extrañas esporas que tenían las rosas azules y recordar cómo le dio tres gotas de su sangre cargado de un veneno tan letal que podría contrarrestar cualquier veneno, no había un justificativo para su proceder, solo lo hizo y ya.

Se tragó el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, porque no quiso despertar a la niña, y ahí se enojo más con él mismo por qué no entendía desde cuándo le importaba lo que le pase a un humano. Ni él mismo se reconocía en ese momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente luego de un consiste desayuno, Jaken regresó al lugar luego de traer un encargo para su amo y dijo con su voz chillona:

—Amo lo conseguí.

—Muéstrame.—Fue la única respuesta simple que tuvo de parte de él, entonces el pequeño demonio abrió la alforja de cuero, Sesshomaru llamó a Rin en el momento y le preguntó con interés:

—¿Sabes leer?—La niña movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y él le dijo con firmeza—: Vas aprender.

—¿Usted me va enseñar?—preguntó con emoción y el demonio movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, pero recalcó con énfasis:

—Jaken será tu tutor.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó con asombro pero antes de negarse al ver la mirada asesina de su amo, respondió con rapidez—: Le voy enseñar amo bonito, le voy enseñar, por favor no se enoje conmigo…¡Amo!...

Rin estaba tan fascinada con los pergaminos, tintas, incluso algunos dibujos o grabados que no entendía de qué eran pero habían figuras parecidas a la de su amo, cuando Sesshomaru comentó en voz alta:

—Huele a sangre de demonio…

—¡¿Sangre?!—preguntaron con asombro Rin y Jaken, mientras que Sesshomaru se puso de pie y dijo sin vacilar:

—Pero…está sangre me es familiar…andando.

Ante ese comentario, Jaken recogió el material que había traído para su nueva pupila, aún no podía creer la tarea que su amo le había dado, mientras que Sesshomaru tomaba a la niña en brazos para colocarla sobre el dragón de dos cabeza.

Su olfato no le engañaba, ese olor era de su medio-hermano pero su sangre había cambiado, solo pudo pensar mientras se dirigían al lugar:

_«La sangre de Inuyasha huele como a la de mi padre o al mía … ¿qué significa esto?»_

—¡Ah!...señor Jaken mire que bonitos dibujos.—comentó Rin con ensoñación y Jaken hizo una mueca de disgusto y contestó de mala gana:

—Eso son grabados y cuenta la historia de la dinastía de los demonios perros, pero primero te voy enseñar lo básico, más te vale que pongas atención porque no pienso repetir las cosas dos veces.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.—contestó la niña con emoción, mientras se elevaban hacia el cielo, y hasta ahí quedaron los planes de Sesshomaru de deshacerse de la pequeña niña humana.

**« Continuará » ...**


	4. CP4 El herrero exiliado Kaijinbo

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre.**

**CP4.- El herrero exiliado «Kaijinbo»**

Habían pasado menos de tres horas cuando Sesshomaru descendió cerca de la zona donde su medio-hermano había combatido contra una de las extensiones de Naraku «Goshinki», finalmente comentó en voz alta:

—El hedor de la sangre es fuerte…hay un demonio muerto de ese lado—señalo hacia el este, mientras miraba del lado contrario—, del otro lado una aldea de humanos ha sido atacado.

Sus acompañaste se quedaron sin palabras, pero la curiosidad de Rin fue mayor y sin pensarlo en voz alta gritó:

—Señor Jaken vamos a ver…

—¡¿Qué?!—Más tardo él en reaccionar que Rin en salir corriendo, no le quedo de otra que seguir a la veloz niña, mientras le gritaba al mismo tiempo—: Espérame Rin. No corras tan rápido, te vas a caer…espérame.

Sesshomaru tomó las riendas de su dragón de dos cabezas y los siguió a una distancia prudencial, mientras iba percibiendo e identificando cada aroma en el lugar.

Había detectado el olor de Naraku, el medio-demonio que perseguía, entendió que su esencia se dividía en dos, tal vez era alguna de sus marionetas, porque dudaba que él estuviese muerto.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue notar la sangre de su hermano con otro aroma, eso le intrigó mucho, por lo que siguió caminando en completo silencio.

No lejos de ahí Rin y Jaken llegaban al lugar, entonces ella exclamó con emoción:

—¡Yo gane!—jadeando el pequeño demonio exclamó con enojo:

—No seas tonta, esto no es una competencia.—La niña no hizo caso su comentario y con asombró comentó en voz alta:

—Mire señor Jaken…es la cabeza de un demonio, está muerto tal como dijo el señor Sesshomaru…Iuuu! Está en varios pedazos…se ve horrible...

Jaken estaba perplejo y preguntó por inercia:

—¿Quién pudo haberlo matado?

—¡Fue Inuyasha!—contestó sin vacilar Sesshomaru, que en ese momento los alcanzó y ambos dijeron con asombro:

—¡¿Inuyasha?!...Amo bonito…

Rin no se contuvo y preguntó sin pensar al mirar a Jaken:

—¿Quién es Inuyasha?

—No preguntes mocosa…—contestó de mala manera Jaken, mientras su amo tomaba de uno de los cuernos la cabeza del «oni», pero Rin al ver aquella cabeza prácticamente sobre ella gritó de forma escandalosa:

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!...

—Sin embargo parece que no salió ileso…—comentó con certeza Sesshomaru mientras aspiraba con fuerza el hedor que desprendía la cabeza del oni muerto, Rin seguía gritando, Jaken preguntó con asombro:

—¿Está seguro amo bonito? ¿Piensa llevarse esa cabezota?

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!...—Rin seguía gritando.

—El aroma del acero está en los colmillos de este oni…sin embargo hay algo que no me queda claro, el olor de la sangre de Inuyasha ha cambiado…—comentó el demonio al oler aquella sangre en esa gran cabeza que tenía en su mano.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!...

_«Su sangre huele como la de un demonio completo ¿por qué? …esto es extraño »_, pensaba con interés el demonio perro hasta que finalmente en voz alta ordenó:

—Silencio Rin, estás haciendo ruido.

—¡Si señor!—contestó inmediatamente Rin, mientras que Jaken pensaba en silencio:

_«Está maldita mocosa no se calla nunca … no entiendo por qué el amo bonito permite que nos acompañe, es tan contradictorio, además ella antes no podía hablar y ahora no hay quién la haga callar» …_

—Señor Jaken, ha suspirado mucho, ¿verdad?...

—No molestes mocosa.

—¡Andando!—exclamó sin expresión alguna, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia al norte, caminaron por un par de horas hasta que Jaken ordenó sin tino alguno:

—Mocosa te quedas aquí con Ah-Un.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Rin, va con ustedes…

—No seas tonta mocosa, de aquí en adelante si un simple humano continúa el aire nocivo lo matará.

—Señor Sesshomaru…¿va regresar por mí?—Ante esa pregunta, Jaken se adelanto y afirmó con molestia:

—Por supuesto que vamos a regresar.

—Jaken, andando…—ordenó Sesshomaru en un tono frío, si algo detestaba era perder el tiempo.

—Sí, amo bonito.

—¡Cuídense por favor! No se olviden de regresar por nosotros...—gritó la niña mientras tomaba las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas y se dirigieron al oeste para esperar a sus acompañantes, el pequeño duende no desaprovecho la oportunidad para protestar en voz baja y decir:

—Está mocosa…

* * *

Mientras Sesshomaru y Jaken llevaban la cabeza del oni «Goshinki» a un ex discípulo de Totosai «Kaijinbo» un herrero que fue exiliado por su maestro por haber matado a diez niños humanos para hacer una espada maligna, su propósito era similar, hacer que el herrero le forje una nueva espada, Rin accidentalmente casi se corta uno de sus pies, por ir descalza cuando hizo un alto abrupto y en voz alta comentó:

—Mira Ah-Un eso brillante. ¿Qué será?— Rin se puso de cuclillas cuando notó trozos de algo brillante, eran fragmentos de una espada «Tessaiga» y dijo en voz alta—: ¿Escuchas ese lamento Ah-Un?

Al mirar al dragón este movió sus cabezas en un gesto negativo y ella tomó los pequeños fragmentos en sus manos, y en su mente resonó una pregunta: «¿Por qué?» , la niña tomó los fragmentos de donde los encontró y comentó en voz alta:

—¿No lo escuchas? Es un suave lamento Ah-Un…será mejor que se los muestre al amo Sesshomaru o al señor Jaken…—La niña envolvió los fragmentos con una gran hoja y lo puso dentro de la rústica alforja que tenía Ah-Un en el lomo y exclamó con alegría—: Mira lo que tenemos aquí…¿Crees que el señor Jaken se enoje por ponerme a dibujar?

El dragón dio un gruñido y ella tomó las tintas y pergaminos, busco un lugar cómodo, entonces en voz alta comentó:

—Voy a dibujar al señor Jaken…pero necesito un modelo—miró con atención a una rana de ojos saltones, río con gracia y afirmó con toda naturalidad—: Se parece al señor Jaken…vamos a dibujarlo…espera ranita no te muevas.—comentó la niña con mayor naturalidad mientras se disponía hacer su primer dibujo para pasar el tiempo.

* * *

Mientras Rin había encontrado la forma de entretenerse, Sesshomaru y Jaken había llegado a una nauseabunda casucha, al pie de un lago de ácido que expedía hedores putrefactos, al entrar a la casucha, un demonio de aspecto grotesco, con un collar de cráneos humanos les preguntó sin tino alguno:

—¿Quiénes son ustedes malditos?

—Así qué tú eres Kaijinbo, ¿no? …por haber forjados espadas malignas, fuiste exiliado por tu maestro Totosai.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? …Totosai, tan solo de escuchar ese nombre, siendo repulsión.

—¿Quién soy? … eso no importa, ¿puedes forjarme una espada con los colmillos de este oni?

—Nah! No bromees, con esos colmillos putrefactos no puedo hacer nada.

—Eso no es problema.—contestó en un tono mortal Sesshomaru mientras sacaba su espada, colmillo sagrado y ante el asombro de Jaken la blandeo, la cabeza del oni revivió y el maligno herrero dijo con malicia:

—Esto se ve diferente.—Kaijinbo revisó minuciosamente la cabeza del oni, mientras Jaken pensaba con asombró:

_«Increíble, el amo bonito uso a colmillo sagrado para revivir la cabeza del demonio, eso significa que tiene la certeza que este herrero hará una poderosa espada»…_

—Por atención Kaijinbo, estos colmillos rompieron una de las creaciones de tu maestro, colmillo de acero…¿crees poder igualar su poder?

—Si la rompió, entonces crearé una imponente espada, dame tres días y la tendrás.

—¡¿Tres días?!—preguntó con asombro Jaken, mientras Sesshomaru salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, tres días era un día razonable pero por si acaso se iban a mantener cerca.

* * *

Durante los tres días, Sesshomaru le dio la orden puntual a Jaken que se mantenga cerca del herrero mientras él iba y venía del lugar donde su pequeña acompañante estaba acampando para asegurarse que no había peligro alguno, a la distancia notó como su dragón de dos cabezas lo diviso a ver y mentalmente le dio la instrucción que la vigile, la proteja y la cuide.

Rin había encontrado la forma como entretenerse, entre los dibujos, la caza, recolectar flores y porque no jugar con el dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Un que luego de recibir un buen baño de parte de ella, termino cubierto de flores.

Al llegar los tres días, Jaken fue a retirar la espada de su amo, cuando al entrar al lugar donde vivía el herrero gritó:

—¡Kaijinbo! ¿Está lista la espada que te encargamos?, han pasado los tres días…Kaijin…—El pequeño demonio no pudo hacer más comentarios cuando sin verlo fue cortado por la mitad por el herrero, que mostraba los ojos rojos, él había sido poseído por aquella poderosa espada y exclamó en voz alta:

— Tu nombre será «Tokijin», sin duda alguna eres la más poderosa espada que he creado.

Salió del lugar poseído completamente por la espada, su finalidad matar a todo a quién se le cruce pero en especial quería la cabeza de su anterior maestro y por supuesto del medio-demonio que había matado al oni que uso para hacer la espada.

Minutos después Sesshomaru ingresó al lugar y al ver a su sirviente cortado a la mitad hizo uso de su espada, colmillo sagrado y Jaken comentó con asombro:

—Estoy seguro que Kaijinbo me cortó a la mitad, yo estaba muerto…

—Deja de perder el tiempo Jaken, une tu cuerpo.

—Amo bonito, ¿usted me salvó?

—¿Y quién más haría eso por ti?

—Nadie amo bonito, tal vez mi mamá.—contestó el pequeño demonio mientras lloraba de forma escandalosa, entonces Sesshomaru le preguntó con interés:

—¿Kaijinbo terminó la espada?—Ante esa pregunta, el pequeño demonio no dudó en decirle:

—Sí, amo bonito pero…tenía una mirada extraña, no dudo que haya sido poseído por esa espada.

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra alguna mientras iba pensado:

_«Así que la espada lo poseyó a Kaijinbo, que demonio tan débil» ..._

—Andando Jaken…

—¿Va buscar a ese sinvergüenza de Kainjinbo?—El demonio no dijo palabra alguna, por ahora su prioridad era regresar a donde estaba la pequeña niña y su dragón de dos cabezas.

**«Continuará» ...**

* * *

**«Notas de la Autora»**

[1] Hi! En mi facebook, antes de publicar el siguiente capítulo haré un álbum de fotos con el material del anime/manga de los capítulos, que tomó de referencia para armar mi historia, sino han leído esta fabulosa manga, los invito hacerlo, al igual sino han visto el anime completo.

[2] También pueden disfrutar de una recopilación de varios FanART's que tengo, obviamente el crédito NO es mío.

Les dejo las referencias de mis capítulos:

CP1.- Referencia Anime CP35 - Manga CP129-130-131.

CP2-3.- Si desean recordar la guerra de Inuyasha con Kouga y las aves del paraíso vean el CP36 en adelante del anime.

CP4-5.- Referencia Anime CP43-44-45 - Manga CP157 al 163.

**[3] [Glosario de términos]** **Los** **oni.- **Son criaturas del folclore japonés, similares a los demonios u ogros occidentales. Son personajes populares en el arte, literatura y teatro japoneses.

[4] [Próximo] **CP5.- Las primeras extensiones de «Naraku»**

[5] Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Recuerden está es una versión alterna del manga de «Inuyasha» pero desde el punto de vista de mi amado «Sesshomaru». Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	5. CP5 Las primeras extensiones de Naraku

**[DDR] **Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP. N°5: Las primeras extensiones de «Naraku»**

—¡Te ves muy lindo Ah-Un!—exclamaba con emoción Rin al ver a su obra maestra, iba a poner un enorme girasol en una de sus cabezas, mientras tarareaba en voz baja con emoción « _Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara_» pero no pudo continuar con la misma, cuando un grito estridente la sorprendió, el pequeño duende llego a ella y después de ver con asombro al molesto dragón, que no entendía cómo no había gruñido o se había alejado de la niña, dijo con enojo:

—Mocosa del demonio. ¡¿Qué le hiciste Ah-Un?!—miró con atención los pergaminos esparcidos en el suelo, las cantidad impresionante de flores de diferente tipo pero sobre todo las tintas que había usado, no solo las había gastado sino que se había esmerado en dibujar sobre el dragón, la niña sonrío con nerviosismo y dijo:

—[...] pero si se ve lindo, además estaba aburrida—miró a su alrededor y preguntó con curiosidad—: ¿El señor Sesshomaru no vino con usted?—preguntó la niña mientras se ponía de pie, pero antes que Jaken le contestara, él se hizo presente cuando dijo en un tono grave:

—¡Rin, no te muevas!—Rin se quedo paralizada en su lugar, mientras que Jaken vio con asombro que su amo paso por encima de ellos, él venía un poco más atrás para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún tipo de peligro en el lugar, por lo que le ordenó a Jaken que se adelante y al sentir el aroma similar al del medio-demonio «Naraku» no dudo en lanzar uno de sus látigos de venenos hacia uno de los árboles del lugar, en ese momento una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que vestía un kimonoto de color lila , sus labios eran de color rojo sangre dio un salto mortal en el aire y se hizo presente en el lugar, entonces Jaken comentó sin pensar:

—¿Una mujer?, pero ese aroma es el mismo de aquel sujeto—miro a su amo y a la mujer, tenía sus dudas si era un demonio aunque sabía que humana no era, y preguntó sin pensar—: ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Reconozco ese aroma, es el mismo de aquel charlatán…¡¿Naraku?!...O algo así, ese ser repugnante me puso una trampa.—Finalmente comentó Sesshomaru con desdén. La mujer sonrío complacida y contestó con suavidad:

—Así que eres el hermano de Inuyasha—Ante ese nombre Sesshomaru se tensó y ella comentó con una sonrisa abierta tan solo para provocarlo—: Tienes un rostro tan hermoso pero te ves tan frágil. ¿Realmente eres su hermano? Soy Karura, el espíritu del viento y soy una extensión de Naraku. Eso me convierte en una de sus más leales sirvientes.

—¿Sirvientes? ¿Acaso hay más?—preguntó con interés Jaken, al ver que su amo no decía palabra alguna, el pequeño demonio preguntó con interés—: ¿Por qué estás aquí? ...

Kagura no dejo de sonreír hasta que comentó de forma siniestra:

—Ya veo…no puedes sentirla—afirmó con toda naturalidad, al ver que capto el interés del apuesto demonio, comentó de forma abierta—: La espada «Tokiji» fue hecha con los colmillos de uno de mis hermanos: «Goshinki» , la espalda está cerca de aquí esa espada te pertenece Sesshomaru. Quién sabe, y a lo mejor con ella puedas matar a Naraku.—finalizo su comentario con una expresión impregnada de burla.

_«¿Por quién nos toma esta mujer? Es obvio que todo esto es una trampa »_, pensaba con enojo Jaken, pero se sorprendió cuando su amo preguntó en un tono neutral:

—¿Viniste tan solo a eso?—Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia delante, estaba dispuesto a destruirle por medio de sus látigos venenosos, pero Kagura no perdió el tiempo en sacar una de sus plumas de su cabello recogido, al hacerse esa pluma grande voló en ella y desapareció del lugar dejando atrás una ráfaga fuerte de viento.

Después de un prolongado silencio, Jaken afirmó con desdén:

—Esa mujer es de lo más vulgar, medio-demonio tenía que ser.—Antes de seguir con sus comentarios, Sesshomaru vio de re-ojo a la niña que estaba paralizada como una estatua en su mismo lugar, internamente sonrío aunque por fuera su rostro parecía inmutable y ordenó en un tono grave:

—Rin…ya puedes moverte…—Ante ese comentario la niña empezó a estirarse divertida por haber terminado según ella el juego, Jaken centró su atención en ella al verla lanzarse al piso y hacer un ángel con tantas flores, movió su cabeza en un gestó negativo.

—Estás bien loquita—Finalmente se animo a comentar Jaken al verla jugar con las flores y al escuchar el gruñido del dragón de dos cabezas, la acuso con maldad ante el demonio-perro—: Amo bonito, mire lo que hizo la mocosa. ¡Castíguela!—Ese comentario alertó a la niña que inmediatamente protestó y dijo con rapidez:

—¿Por qué señor Jaken?, si Ah-Un está muy lindo—La niña se terminó de levantar del piso y acotó con rapidez—: Mire señor Jaken hice un dibujo de usted.—comentó la niña con emoción, mientras Jaken abría los ojos con enojo al verse dibujado cómo una rana, luego cómo una rata y finalmente cómo una lagartija, iba a protestar pero su amo dijo:

—Jaken cuida a Rin.

El pequeño duende se quedo sin palabras, su amo nuevamente lo había dejado de niñera de la pequeña niña humana, iba a protestar pero sus comentarios quedaron el aire, porque su amo desapareció en un haz de luz del lugar.

* * *

Mientras Jaken regañaba a Rin y la obligada a recoger todo el desorden que había hecho la niña en su ausencia, Sesshomaru uso sus habilidades para detectar la ubicación exacta del aura maligna, se extraño al percibir la presencia de Kaijinbo, el herrero que la forjo desaparecer de pronto, en ese momento se detuvo a una distancia prudencial para posarse cerca de la copa de un árbol, miró con atención al grupo de Inuyasha y al herrero «Totosai», puso especial atención no solo a sus palabras sino a sus acciones.

Ninguno de ellos podía dominar aquella espada maligna que había destruido previamente a su creador, al ver que el inusual grupo se disponía a pasar la noche en ese lugar para proteger la espada, no dudo en mostrarse, quería hacer dos pruebas.

Primero, confirmar que aquella espada era tan poderosa como él suponía que era, a tal grado de ser capaz de romper por segundas vez la espada de su medio-hermano.

Segundo, comprobar sus sospechas sobre el cambio de sangre en su medio-hermano.

Al caer enfrente de la espalda, todos se quedaron perplejos hasta que Inuyasha, quién carecía de paciencia y tino, preguntó de una forma cortante:

—¡¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?!—Todos tenía la misma pregunta, pero el demonio ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle, cuando para asombró de ellos extendió su mano hacia la espada maligna, en ese momento el herrero Totosai protestó de forma inmediata cuando dijo con temor:

—Sesshomaru no debes tocar esa espada. Su poder es tan maligno que te puede poseer.

—No me digas—contestó Sesshomaru con desdén y está vez comentó en voz baja, tan solo para deleitarte con sus expresiones de asombró—: He sido yo, quién mando a Kaijinbo a forjar está espadas de los colmillos del Oni.

—¡¿Qué?!— Fue la pregunta inmediata que se escucho al unísono en el lugar, cuando Sango «la exterminadora de demonios», comentó sin pensar:

—Tokiji fue hecha de los colmillos de Goshinki. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa?! —Ante el comentario de Sango, Sesshomaru le dio una mirada mortal, pero Totosai no dudo en decirle al verle extender su mano hacia la espada:

—No la toques Sesshomaru, esa espada representa la maldad pura, fue capaz de matar a Kaijinbo en un dos por tres a ti…también te puede poseer y…—Se quedo sin palabras al ver cómo Sesshomaru tomó su espada con su mano derecha y está se rindió ante él, quién dijo en un tono mortal:

—Viejo estúpido. ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!—Sesshomaru no tuvo problema en dominar la espada, para asombro de todos.

El herrero Totosai solo atinó a pensar en ese momento_ «Sesshomaru…este sujeto es realmente aterrador»_

Todos estaban tan perplejos, que no decían palabra alguna hasta que Sesshomaru afirmó con orgullo y soberbia:

—¡Interesante! La espada me reconoce como su dueño—Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha, quién en el momento se estremeció por la mirada del demonio porque le dio un mal presentimiento y este dijo sin vacilar—: Desvaina tu espada Inuyasha, quiero verificar algo sobre ti.

—Inuyasha no pelees…—susurro Kahome con temor, mientras que él contestó sin pensar, al sacar su espada:

—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que peleo con este sujeto. Retrocede Kahome…a este sujeto no le gustan que le hagan esperar.—afirmó Inuyasha mientras extendía su brazo hacia la sacerdotisa para que se ponga a una distancia prudencial, él también estaba intrigado sobre las palabras de Sesshomaru, fue cuando este no dio opción a nada y se acerco a gran velocidad hacia él.

Inuyasha pasó un mal momento porque su nueva espada era pesada, sus compañeros de viajes se alertaron y Sesshomaru al notar que no podía ni siquiera alzar su espada, se burló de él de forma abierta y la preguntó con sorba, mientras lo atacaba:

—¿Cambiaste tu estilo de pelea Inuyasha?—Sesshomaru lanzó su espada por segunda vez hacia él, pero Inuyasha apenas podía levantarla, solo atino a pensar _«¡Maldita Sea! Colmillo de acero está demasiado pesada, si esto sigue así Sesshomaru va acabar conmigo»_

_«Ya veo, Totosai hizo una nueva espada pero él no la domina, pero esa vez su sangre tenía otro aroma…debo comprobarlo por mí mismo»,_ pensaba Sesshomaru, finalmente se cansó de que Inuyasha apenas pudiera esquivar sus ataques y al golpear su mano logró hacer que su espada saliera volando y le gritó mientras lo lanzaba al suelo:

—Ya me cansé de que estés jugando, sino vas a pelear en serio, entonces muere.

Como era de esperarse al verse sin su espada y en completo peligro la sangre de Inuyasha empezó hervir por dentro, Sesshomaru iba lanzar la estocada final, cuando por un segundo se detuvo al notar los ojos rojos de Inuyasha, sus venas brotadas, él se había convertido en un demonio completo, por un segundo el asombro se convirtió en temor pero se deleito con esa transformación, sin duda iba hacer una pelea interesante, pero no contó con que Totosai escupiera fuego por la boca y lograra separarlos, alcanzo escuchar que dijo en voz alta:

—Llévense a Inusyasa.

—¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!—gritó Kagome a todo pulmón para dejarlo completamente inconsciente, mientras con ayuda del monje, la exterminadora, tomaban a Inuyasha y salían del lugar, incluso Totosai huyo con ellos.

Sesshomaru al verse solo, atinó a decir en voz baja:

—¿Quién lo diría?, por un momento Inuyasha me hizo sentir miedo. ¿Por qué su sangre cambio?—Las dudas invadieron al demonio pero se calmó y repaso con calma lo sucedido, decidió que era momento de regresar a donde estaban sus pequeños acompañantes, no sin antes recordar a cierto árbol milenario, amigo de su padre qué tal vez pudiera darle alguna pisa o respuesta sobre lo que le pasaba a su medio-hermano.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, notó el fuego encendido, Jaken refunfuñaba con enojo mientras abría un pescado y a una distancia prudencial la pequeña niña lavando al dragón de dos cabezas, ninguno de ellos notó su presencia, hasta que el dragón gruño y Rin fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia él, en ese momento se permitió relajarse pero se quedo desconcertado cuando Rin se paró a medio camino, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, incluso hasta Jaken se dio cuenta y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué sucede mocosa? ¿Por qué te detuviste de repente?—Las preguntas la hizo porque cada vez que el demonio regresaba, Rin prácticamente salía corriendo abrazar sus piernas y decía con emoción:

—El señor Sesshomaru ha vuelto…—Al inicio se le hizo raro, incluso pensó que su amo la iba apartar bruscamente, pero se quedo sin palabras cuando Sesshomaru relajaba sus expresiones y ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña sin decir palabra alguna y ella a cambio le entregaba la rosa o la flor que en ese momento llevaba, hasta la vez Jaken sabía cómo ella se las ingeniaba para tomarlas en el camino.

—¿Qué sucede Rin?—Finalmente preguntó Sesshomaru con interés y ella solo atino a señalar con temor la espada que él traía, Jaken se impaciento y gritó:

—¡RIN HABLA!...¡RIN NO TE QUEDES CALLADA! ¡MOCOSA!

La niña solo escuchaba en su cabeza una voz siniestra que provenía de aquella espada maligna, que decía de forma insistente:

_«Mátala…Sesshomaru mata a la niña humana»_, la siniestra voz se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tal fue el temor que no pudo más y sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

Esta vez Sesshomaru evito que ella cayera al piso, porque del temor que la invadió se desmayó sorprendiendo a todos en el momento, lo único que se escucho fue el grito de Jaken que dijo:

—¡MOCOSA!—Incluso hasta el dragón de dos cabezas gruño en señal de asombro.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

[1] Hi! Lamento no haber actualizado el sábado pasado pero mis memorias se murieron. Por lo que hoy haré una actualización doble. Es decir se viene un segundo capítulo de esta historia.

[2] Adicional ya se encuentra disponible en mi facebook el álbum de foto con el material que uso para armar mi historia. Tiene libertad de tomar el material. El crédito de los FanARTS no es mío.

[3] Les invito a leer mis actualizaciones dobles del día, entre ellas el EXTRA FINAL de ** El íncubo»**, empezó como un OS de Sesshomaru y Rin pero al final lo hice como un mini-micro FanFic, espero que se animen a leer.

[4] Con esto termino, en mi álbum de foto pondré dos páginas en las que pueden descargar las canciones del anime de Inuyasha ya sea para sus PC's o sus móviles. Junto con uno de los tanto Fandub que hay de esta pareja, que me fascina. Enjoy it.

[5] Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	6. CP6 Las segundas extensiones de Naraku

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP. N°6: Las segundas extensiones de «Naraku».**

Salvo por los ruidos propios del lugar, el silencio era lo único que predominaba en el inusual grupo de viajes, Jaken al notar que su amo no decía palabra alguna, pero no soltaba a la pequeña niña que estaba inconsciente en su regazo, comentó con rapidez:

—Iré por agua para la mocosa, amo bonito…ya regreso—Sesshomaru ni se molestó en mirarlo, gesto que el pequeño demonio interpretó que le daba permiso para ir, sin dudar se llevó al dragón de dos cabezas, mientras decía en voz baja—: ¿Qué le abra pasado a la mocosa? —Ante el gruñido que le dio al dragón de dos cabezas, se paró abrupta-mente y lo miró con interés, finalmente luego de varios minutos en silencio preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Sabes algo que nosotros no? ¿Pasó algo en nuestra ausencia?—El gruñido que dio Ah y el movimiento brusco que hizo Un, lo puso en alerta, por lo que el pequeño demonio se apresuró a ir al pequeño claro que estaba cerca de ellos, para regresar a la brevedad posible porque ahora estaba más intrigado que nunca.

* * *

Ajenos a este acontecimiento, Kagura había llegado a la mansión donde su creador estaba escondido, ahora su cabeza se había separado de su cuerpo y tenía en su mano un nuevo corazón, ella no tuvo la necesidad de ingresar a la habitación, después de ver a los hombres muertos en el camino, guardianes humanos que había sufrido un lavado de cerebro y pensaba que «Naraku» era el administrador del lugar, ella escucho una voz en todo el lugar:

—¡¿Hiciste lo qué te ordene Kagura?!—Lejos de estremecerse por esa voz, identifico un hedor putrefacto mezclado con el «miasma» que era un olor característico de su creador y contestó con firmeza:

—Si mi señor—Kagura, se tomó el tiempo en sentir dos auras demoníacas y con cuidado preguntó con rapidez—¿Tengo nuevos hermanos mi señor? Por cierto, no he visto a «Kanna» ¿La mando algún lugar en particular? ¿Me necesita para algo más o me puedo retirar?—preguntó con tal rapidez el auto-proclamado espíritu que los vientos, mientras sostenía con firmeza su abanico y espero pacientemente las instrucciones de su creador, aunque en el fondo le molestaba ser tratada como su sirviente y seguir ordenes, ignoraba expresó esa sensación de molestia que de un tiempo acá empezaba a molestar, sobre todo al recibir tantas ordenes que ella no entendía.

Naraku se tomó su tiempo en contestar, al ser el creador de Kagura y tener su corazón pudo alinearse perfectamente con sus emociones, adivinar sus pensamientos, sentir su molestia, sonrío con malicia, aquella extensión empezaba a tener emociones propias, le parecía algo interesante y hasta cierto punto divertido, finalmente ordeno en un tono neutral:

—Ve con Kanna, ella en este momento debe estar camino aquella aldea donde el Monje Miroku y sus acompañantes se van hospedar. Le he dado instrucciones para que absorba el alma de aquella sacerdotisa. Sobre tus preguntas, Kagura—No dudo en abrir la puerta para que ella vea con asombró su cuerpo a un lado y su cabeza del otro lado, al sonreír con maldad afirmó con toda naturalidad—: Te presento a Juuroumaru dentro de su estomago tiene a Kageromaru, serán los encargados de devorar al demonio-lobo «Koga» y ese maldito perro de Inuyasha. Usaré a unos de mis « Shikigami » para que los ubiquen.

_«¡Qué extensiones tan repugnantes!»_ Pensaba Kagura con asco, pero antes de hacer comentario alguno, a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano Juuroumaru se traslado hacia ella y la sorprendió tomándola del cuello, su aura era mortal a pesar de no tener expresión alguna, la cabeza de Naraku que estaba en el suelo sonrío complacido al ver la expresión de dolor de Kagura, después de haber leído sus pensamientos, no creía que aquella mujer podía ser tan estúpida al no darse cuenta que las extensiones estaban conectadas con él y no dudo en decir:

—No te corresponde a ti—miró a su nueva extensión, le sonrío con maldad pura al comentar en milésimas de segundos mientras ponía toda su atención en Kagura—: Matar a tu «hermana».¡Suéltala!—ordenó el demonio en un tono mortal y al mismo tiempo comentó con rapidez—: Uno de mis Shikigami te espera, ve y no falles.

La extensión que no tenía expresión alguna soltó a Kagura, quién cayó bruscamente al piso y empezó a toser con fuerza, en ese momento se quedo sin fuerzas para protestar sobre todo después de sentir una fuerte pulsada en su pecho, así de rodillas como estaba levantó su mirada impregnada de terror cuando vio al cuerpo de su creador, decapitado como estaba sosteniendo una masa ensangrentada que latía, entonces la cabeza de Naraku que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, comentó con un tono siniestro:

—¿Sabes lo que mi cuerpo tiene en sus manos, Kagura? —Ante el nuevo apretón, Kagura tuvo dificultades en respirar y él afirmó con suavidad, relajado sus facciones pero en su mirada la sed de sangre se reflejaba—: Es tu corazón. En el momento que confirme que tienes intenciones de traicionarme, destruiré tu corazón lentamente para que experimentes un dolor sin igual. ¿Te quedo claro Kagura?, así que piénsalo dos veces antes de traicionarme. No te conviene hacerlo.

La mujer respiró con dificultad, el dolor poco a poco se desvanecía, solo atinó a mover su cabeza en un gestó afirmativo, mientras veía como su creador le ordenaba en un tono neutro:

—Ve con Kanna, quédate con ella.—No dio más explicaciones y la obligo a salir del lugar, Kagura al verse sola, atinó a decir con temor en voz baja:

—¡Maldito Naraku! Pensé que me iba matar…debo obedecerlo, él muy desgraciado me tiene en sus manos...Mientras tenga mi corazón no puedo hacer nada al respecto…al menos no por ahora.

El rostro de Kagura se ensombreció, ella anhelada ser libre como el viento, no una esclava para toda la eternidad de un medio-demonio, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Saco una de sus plumas y cuando está se hizo grande, se subió en ella, por ahora debía ubicar a Kanna y conocer la misión que Naraku le había encomendado.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas del incidente, hasta que Rin despertó realmente cansada, cuando notó la mirada del demonio sobre ella, parpadeo varias veces, hasta que Sesshomaru preguntó con su expresión neutral:

—¿Rin qué te sucedió?—La niña se levanto con cuidado de su regazo y al estar de pie frente a él señalo su espada con algo de temor, Jaken que había ido a una de las aldeas cercanas del lugar regresaba con el dragón de dos cabezas, había previsto comprar las tintas, pergaminos y algunas cosas que iba necesitar la niña para sus lecciones, pero adicional fue por ciertas hierbas medicinales que podrían ser útil en caso que la niña siquiera viajando con él, fue cuando gritó con asombró para malestar de Sesshomaru, que tanto detestaba su voz:

—¡Mocosa! Al fin despertaste…¿qué te paso?—Al descender, ambos demonios se quedaron en completo silencio, cuando el dragón de dos cabezas se acerco a la pequeña niña y Ah bajo su cabeza hacia ella, Un la miró, como si le preguntar si estaba bien, a lo que ella contestó un poco más calmada pero con cierta palidez en su rostro, mientras llevaba su pequeña mano a su cabeza:

—Estoy bien…ya no escucho esas raras voces en mi cabeza—notó la expresión de desconcierto de Jaken y la mirada estoica de Sesshomaru pero por un segundo pudo ver también desconcierto en ella, entonces con calma mientras acariciaba una de las cabezas del dragón comentó con suavidad—: Antes que ustedes se fueran encontré esto.

La niña no perdió tiempo y busco en el «obi» de su kimono, entonces les mostró en medio unas enormes hojas trozos de una espada y Sesshomaru al reconocer el aroma de ese acero, preguntó en voz baja:

—¡¿Por qué tienes fragmento de colmillo de acero?!—Al notar que ella miró con atención los fragmentos, pero notaba que no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, él aclaró con su usual expresión estoica—: Esos fragmente pertenecen a la espada de «Inuyasha» se la conoce como Tessaiga también se la llama colmillo de hierro o colmillo de acero.

Jaken se quedo sin palabras, su amo estaba hablando de su medio-hermano con tanta calma que lo aterró y peor se puso cuando la niña preguntó con inocencia:

—¿Quién es Inuyasha?—Era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba mencionar, pero Sesshomaru lejos de mostrar su aversión hacia él, contestó en un tono neutral:

—Mi padre en vida, tuvo una amante «humana» y de esa unión nació aquel medio-demonio. Inuyasha es mi medio-hermano—Rin se quedo sin palabras, cuando el demonio afirmó con una inusual calma—: Esa espada debería haber sido mi herencia, pero mi padre se la dejo a él. ¿Por qué tienes los fragmentos de su espada, Rin?

Jaken no sabía qué pensar por el tono que su amo estaba usando, siempre había mostrado de forma abierta su odio hacia su medio-hermano y su ascendencia, incluso tenía la certeza que odiaba a su padre por haberse metido con una humana, una especie que él no solo consideraba como insectos sino que detestaba y ahí estaba él hablando del tema en un tono tan calmado, sin dejar filtrar ningún tipo de emociones, puso atención a la mirada de la niña, ella parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo. En momentos así se sentía fuera de lugar, por lo que optó por quedarse callado.

_«El señor Sesshomaru odia a Inuyasha. ¡¿Por qué?! No se supone que los hermanos se deben llevar bien», p_ensaba la pequeña niña con asombro y no pudo sentir una leve tristeza al recordar a sus hermanos, ella nunca había usado ese tono para hablar de ellos, al igual que sus hermanos cuando se referían a ella, incluso aunque sus recuerdos eran borrosos, ella sentía nostalgia al recordar a a su familia, Jaken estaba al borde del desmayó mientras el dragón de dos cabeza se acostó en el lugar, Rin finalmente confesó sin pensar y expresó decidió no hacer más preguntas, tenía la sensación que el demonio no quería hablar al respecto y dijo en voz baja:

—Casi me corto el pie con estos fragmento—señalo—, pero escuche un extraño lamento y por eso me detuve.

—¿Un lamento?—preguntaron al unísono el pequeño demonio y Sesshomaru, entonces Rin señalo la nueva espada que tenía el demonio y ella afirmó con temor:

—Era un susurro leve como un quejido, pero cuando usted llego y me acerque, una extraña voz lleno mi cabeza, esa espada decía que me mate y eso me asustó mucho.

Luego de un incómodo silencio, Jaken se animó a preguntar:

—¿Te ha pasado esto antes?—Al notar su desconcierto, aclaró inmediatamente para que no hayan dudas en la niña—: ¿Eres capaz de escuchar al ente que envuelven a las espadas demoníacas ?...En el pasado, te ha pasado algo similar.

La niña negó con su cabeza, que ella nunca había experimentado tal cosa, entonces Jaken miró a su amo y parecía entender sus ordenes de forma tácita y dijo con calma:

—Es hora de dormir, mañana debemos continuar nuestro viaje. ¿Tienes hambre Rin?

En ese momento el estomago de la niña sonó de forma escandalosa y ella afirmó con su cabeza que tenía hambre, entonces Jaken se apresuró hacer el fuego mientras le indicaba que en una de las alforjas había carne seca y otros granos, esa noche ella iba poder comer algo diferente al pescado porque Jaken incluso se encargo de comprar varias ollas de barro.

Mientras ella se apresuraba hacer la sopa de vegetales para comer, Jaken miró a su amo y le preguntó con cuidado:

—Amo bonito...¿Usted sabe lo qué le pasa a Rin? Porque es extraño, yo no he sentido poderes espirituales en ella—Jaken se quedó sin palabras cuando el demonio se puso de pie y susurro con su expresión neutral:

—Cuida a Rin.—Antes que el pequeño demonio protestara, el demonio salió para hacer su ronda usual y ver los alrededores, por ahora iba dejar postergado seguir el aroma de Naraku, al hacerse un haz de luz desapareció del lugar, no sin antes pensar para su mismo.

_«¿Por qué Rin puede escuchar a las espadas demoníacas?...Jaken tiene razón, en ella no hay poderes espirituales...¿Le pasará eso con las espadas o podrá escuchar los entes de otras armas demoníacas?! ¡Extraño!...Creo que es hora de hacer una visita a un viejo amigo de mi padre y de paso voy averiguar sobre lo que le sucede a Inuyasha con esas extrañas transformaciones» ..._

Eran las dudas que asaltaba al demonio y Jaken pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

El alba finalmente había llegado, cuando el aroma de una carreta guiada por un shikigami captó la atención de Sesshomaru, con sigilo la siguió de cerca, notó a lo lejos una manada de demonios-lobos y del otro lado el grupo de Inuyasha, en ese momento al sentir el aroma de Nakaru, hizo un alto a su carrera, notó con atención algo salir de aquella carreta, entonces comentó en voz baja:

—¿Otra extensión de Naraku? ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!—exclamó con desdén, mientras seguía su camino, él no iba perder el tiempo con demonios menores, debía regresar donde sus acompañantes para iniciar un nuevo viaje y obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. Si algo detestaba el demonio era tener dudas sobre algo o sobre alguien.

Al llegar notó que sus acompañantes estaban en un pequeño estanque, parecía que Jaken había hecho algún hechizo para crear algo similar a las aguas terminales y mientras Rin se bañaba, él le gritaba como era su costumbre:

—El desayuno está listo mocosa…deja de jugar en el agua y sal.—En ese momento se arrepintió de haberle hecho caso, sobre todo cuando junto al baño el dragón de dos cabezas se unió y Rin no dejaba de reír mientras chapoteaba con gran energía, se atrevió a contestar con diversión:

—¡NO QUIERO!, además usted dijo que podía tomarme todo el tiempo que quisiera.— comentó ella mientras se sumergía por segunda vez y tomaba aire, Jaken la miró con odio por todo el trabajo que le estaba dando, sobre todo porque desde que se levantó no dejo de molestarle para que jugara con ella, comiera con ella y justo cuando quería que también se bañe con ella, algo que el pequeño demonio se negó de manera inmediata, ahora perdía el tiempo en jugar en el agua, iba decir algo cuando vio a su amo, en una roca y este dijo en un tono que no iba esperarlos:

—Rin sal del agua, come y prepárate para salir.—A pesar de estar bajo el agua, ese llamado de atención fue tan claro y fuerte, que la niña no perdió tiempo y salió del agua, para vestirse de forma inmediata, mientras Sesshomaru le daba privacidad y centró su atención en el pequeño demonio, quién dijo:

—Amo bonito, regreso…¿encontró la esencia de Naraku?—Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza, le iba comentar que iban a ir a cierto árbol sagrado para que se preparen para un largo viaje, cuando regreso su mirada a la niña y algo capto su atención, con su velocidad llego en milésimas de segundo ante ella, entonces le ordenó en un tono suave, que de igual la hizo sobresaltar porque la niña estaba de espaldas, al igual que Jaken que abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto:

—Rin déjame ver tu cuello.—Ante esa orden la niña se levanto el cabello, pero Sesshomaru la observo con cuidado.

—¿Sucede algo amo bonito?—preguntó Jaken al ver que su amo miraba fijamente el cuello de la niña pero en el mismo no había nada, sin embargo se quedo sin palabras cuando vio con asombró que él pasaba su mano por el cuello de la niña. Se atrevió a susurrar más para él mismo—: ¿Por qué el amo bonito toca el cuello de la mocosa?

_«Podría jurar que vi un marca en su cuello. Sesshomaru nunca se equivoca. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!»_. Hizo un alto a sus pensamientos para ver la boca abierta de Jaken y comentó en voz baja pero en un tono mortal.

—¡JAKEN!—El pequeño demonio no necesito otra frase para entender que su amo, estaba preguntando tácitamente, en qué diablos estaba pensando y el pequeño demonio gritó sin pensar:

—¡PERDONME AMO BONITO! Voy a preparar todo para salir...

Sesshomaru iba decirle algo, pero las risas de la pequeña niña lo desconcentraron cuando ella señalo con diversión:

—El señor Jaken es muy divertido.—Su risa era tan contagiosa que hasta el dragón de dos cabezas gruño, como si estuviera afirmando que estaba de acuerdo con ella, Jaken los fulminó con la miraba pero se abstuvo de decir palabra alguna, al ver la expresión seria de su amo y se apresuró a preparar todo para su viaje, Rin aprovecho el momento para tomar al demonio de su brazo y dijo con diversión:

—Vamos a comer señor Sesshomaru.—Aunque el demonio no comía nunca con ellos, no se negó acompañarla, después de todo era interesante ver las expresiones de alegría que ella mostraba por cada alimento que comía, pero lo más interesante era escucharla hablar durante todo ese tiempo, no sabía cómo una niña tan pequeña podía ser tan versátil a la hora de conversar y aunque él solo contestaba con monosílabos, era momentos como ese que podía relajarse levemente.

Jaken los observaba desde lejos y solo exclamaba con malestar:

—Esta mocosa...acapara la atención del amo bonito...¡la odio!—Claro esas palabras eran vanas, pero el pequeño demonio nunca iba reconocer lo contrario.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

**[1] Glosario de términos:**

**[1.1] Shikigami** [Marionetas]: Es la carta de presentación de Naraku, quién suele crearlas usando un poco de su cabello mezclado con lodo y tierra. Generalmente suelen mostrarse ante cualquiera con estas marionetas las cuales poseen una piel de babuino para ocultar más su rostro y darle un aire más terrorífico. Puede manipular las marionetas a distancia y logra ver a través de sus ojos. Pueden estirar sus raíces para atacar enemigos. Usualmente se los identifica como una piel de mandril.

**[1.2] Obi** [indumentaria] : Es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obis y formas de atarlos, cada una se usa para ocasiones distintas.

**[1.3] Miasma**.- Veneno, usualmente siempre lo usa Naraku cuando quiere alejar a sus enemigos o matar a sus presas.

[2] La referencia de los capítulos es la siguiente:

Juuroumaru aparece en la manga en el capítulo 165, mientras que en el anime es a partir del capítulo 47. Juuroumaru tiene el cabello de color rosa, usa una túnica de color verde no habla y dentro de su estómago tiene a la segunda extensión que creo Naraku que se llama Kageromaru, es pequeño pero salió por su boca, mientras que Juuroumaru no habla, Kageromaru si lo hace, haciendo uso del cuerpo de Juuroumaru puede llegar a tener una velocidad increíble y le encanta devorar demonios y humanos, ambos murieron al pelear contra Inuyasha y Koga en un ataque combinado.

Kageromaru parece en el capítulo 167 de la manga.

[3] Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Estamos en contacto.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**

[Nota] Rara vez contesto vía FanFiction pero vía Facebook aclaro sus dudas, y los capítulos que tomo de referencia del anime/manga los estoy poniendo en el álbum de imagen que creer para esta historia, así lo tienen de referencia. Tks!.


	7. CP7: Revelando secretos

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP. N°7: Revelando secretos.**

Después que en un ataque combinado que se dio sin pensar entre «Inuyasha y Koga» , un demonio lobo, líder de unas de las tribus de lobos y por lo tanto un «Ookami youkai» y que llevaba incrustados tres fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, dos en las piernas y uno en el brazo derecho. Gracias a esto, tiene gran velocidad y una fuerza considerable, sin embargo destruyeron con gran esfuerzo a las últimas extensiones del medio-demonio Naraku «Juuroumaru y Kageromaru» , el grupo que acompañaba a Inuyasha decidió seguir su viaje pero no contaba con el encuentro de Inuyasha y su antiguo amor «Kikyo» trajo una sin sabor al grupo que ahora se separaba, Kagome regresaba a su época actual un poco dolida de darse cuenta que Inuyasha aún tenido sentimientos fuertes de la sacerdotisa, aunque Kagome era la re-encarnación de Kikyo, eran personas completamente diferentes.

* * *

Ajenos a estos debates internos en el grupo de Inuyasha, el inusual grupo de Sesshomaru puso un alto a búsqueda del medio-demonio Nakaru, internándose en lo más profundo del bosque, el pequeño demonio preguntaba con asombró:

—¿Amo bonito, el amigo de su padre vive en este lugar?—Sesshomaru antes de contestar, una voz profunda de ultratumba sorprendió a sus acompañante cuando se escuchó en el cielo:

—Sesshomaru…sabía que vendrías a visitar, tienes preguntas y yo tengo las respuestas.

Antes de contestar, Rin se adelantó y mientras el dragón de dos cabezas se detenía para detectar de dónde venía aquella voz, ella dijo en un tono que denotaba su asombro:

—Una voz se escucha en el cielo…pero no se ve nada.—Las mismas dudas tenía el pequeño demonio, cuando su amo comentó en un tono neutral:

—Tú sabes por qué he venido…Bokesenou.—Antes de contestar frente a ellos, en un imponente árbol una cara se hizo presente en medio del tronco del árbol, los acompañantes del demonio como era de esperarse se asustaron, sobre todo cuando la pequeña niña exclamó con asombró:

—¡Un árbol horrible!...¿Qué cosa es eso señor Sesshomaru?—Incluso hasta el dragón de dos cabezas lo miró con atención, pero antes que Sesshomaru contesté, el entrometido de Jaken dijo con auto-suficiencia mientras golpeaba al suelo con su báculo de dos cabezas:

—¡Cállate mocosa!...¿Amo bonito, él es el amigo de su padre? ¿Un árbol?—Ante esas preguntas y/o comentarios el árbol contestó con calma:

—¡Qué grupo tan inusual te acompaña Sesshomaru!—Puso atención en especial a la niña humana y una extraña sonrisa cruzó por su horrible y arrugado rostro, entonces comentó en un tonó bajo—: Debes haber venido para saber por las espadas que tu padre les dejo.

—Me ahorraste las explicaciones—contestó Sesshomaru con indiferencia y acotó inmediatamente—: Bokesenou, es un árbol de magnolia, data de más de 2000 años de antigüedad, es conocido no solo por su fortaleza y poderes místicos sino por su gran sabiduría— ese comentario más lo hizo para la pequeña niña humana que mostraba su expresión de asombró, que para el pequeño demonio que lo acompañaba, sin embargo Jaken se animó a preguntar con curiosidad:

—¿De verdad amo bonito?, vaya…había escuchado de los árboles mágicos pero nunca antes había visto uno…¡Es impresionante!

El árbol sabio entre cerró los ojos cuando aclaró en un tono neutral:

—Rara vez un árbol se manifiesta, hemos estado aquí desde el inicio de los tiempos, lo vemos y oímos todo, además…—miró con atención al demonio, cuando señalo lo obvio—: Las vainas que protegen las espadas que dejo tu padre, fueron hechas con las ramas más fuertes que poseo. Ahora Sesshomaru, no creo que hayas venido para afirmar algo que ya conoces. ¡¿Cuál es tu pregunta?! ¿O tienes varias preguntas?

Sesshomaru miró con atención al árbol y al sacar su espada comentó en voz baja:

—¿Sabes cuál es la relación entre la espada de Inuyasha y su sangre, Bokesenou?

—¿Inuyasha?...Mmmm!…¿Hablas de tu hermano menor?—Ante esa pregunta los acompañantes de Sesshomaru se pusieron tenso, pero él comentó en un tono indiferente:

—Su sangre ha cambiado dos veces, la primera vez se dio cuando colmillo de acero se rompió a causa de un oni y la segunda vez fue cuando peleo conmigo y soltó su espada. El olor de la sangre de Inuyasha fue diferente, no olía como un medio-demonio sino como un demonio completo, era la misma sangre que fluye en mis venas o las que fluían en las venas de mi padre. ¿Por qué se dio ese cambio?, además fue demasiado drástico—Al ver que el árbol sabio se quedo en completo silencio perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntó de forma directa—: ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

El árbol medito sus palabras, entonces comentó en voz baja, mientras todos ponían atención a sus comentarios:

—Sobre eso, no estoy seguro pero…Inuyasha es medio-demonio, hijo de un demonio y de una humana—Al notar la cara de fastidio del demonio al señalar lo obvio, comentó con rapidez—: Nunca podrá convertirse en un demonio completo…sin embargo, hay algo que tú como demonio completo puede hacer que él no...y es preservarse a si mismo.

—¿Preservarse a sí mismo? ¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Sesshomaru en su usual tono indiferente y el árbol aclaró con calma:

—En medio de una batalla, no importa que tan presionando estés, tu mente está bien. ¡¿Alguna vez has perdido el control?!

Sesshomaru mostró una extraña sonrisa arrogante, cuando afirmó con soberbia:

—¿Perder el control? No existe demonio que logre intimidarme.

—Puede ser…pero en el caso de Inuyasha, con presión y su vida en peligro, su sangre de demonio toma el control y transforma su cuerpo...

_«Ya veo…entonces eso fue lo que pasó»,_ pensó de forma inmediata Sesshomaru, pero puso atención cuando el árbol sabio continuo con sus explicaciones y revelo:

—[…] sin embargo, la sangre de demonio que heredó de su padre es muy fuerte para su cuerpo de medio-demonio, a medida que estas transformaciones se hacen más frecuente su mente será devorada por aquella sangre y poco a poco su corazón humano desaparecerá, perdiendo así toda emoción humana, al hacerlo no reconocerá quién es su amigo o enemigo, matará sin igual…se convertirá en un monstruo sediento de sangre, que solo matará sin pensar hasta que su cuerpo sea destruido—Al notar por primera vez una mínima expresión de asombró en el demonio, comentó con rapidez—: Es por esa razón que tu padre no quería que su hijo termine de esa forma y le dejo su espada para sellar su sangre de demonio.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó con desconcierto Sesshomaru, cuando aclaró con firmeza—: ¿Colmillo sagrado sirve para sellar su sangre de demonio?

—Así es, es una espada que roba el aura demoníaca de otras armas de demonios, en su portador al ser este un medio-demonio, sella su sangre, así su razón prevalece.

Hacía siglos que Sesshomaru no se sentía de esa forma, primero su padre se negaba a darle sus espadas, ahora entendía por qué de la barrera de colmillo de acero cuando él quiso poseer-la, ahora no sabía si era buena idea preguntar por qué diablos le había dejado una espada que no corta, cuando el árbol sabio comentó con suavidad:

—Colmillo de acero tiene más de una habilidad pero la principal es sellar la sangre de demonio de tu hermano, mientras que tu espada—Hizo un alto a sus comentarios, cuando afirmó para malestar del demonio—: Hay más de una razón para que él te la haya dejando, pero tu padre me dijo esto, una vez que mi hijo mayor supere su obsesión por colmillo de acero y aprenda a valorar la espalda que le dejó, se convertirá un verdadero demonio, tan solo en ese momento me va superar.

Jaken abrió los ojos en señal de terror, su amo estaba mostrando un aura tan mortal como letal y Rin preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Pensé que el señor Sesshomaru era un verdadero demonio? ¿No lo es?—Sesshomaru tuvo que recomponer su aura, mientras su fiel sirviente dijo con temor:

—Cállate mocosa. El amo bonito, es el demonio más poderoso que existe en este mundo.

—¡JAKEN!—gritó Sesshomaru, mientras que el pequeño demonio terminó en la parte de atrás del demonio de dos cabezas y el árbol sabio sonrío con maldad, cuando presiono al decir:

—Comparado con tu padre…aun eres un cachorro.—Era oficial su humor empezaba a empeorar, pero el árbol preguntó con interés:

—¿Desde cuándo viajas con un humano?, aunque debo reconocer que la niña es muy linda—detuvo sus comentarios fuera de lugar, al escuchar el potente gruñido del demonio y preguntó de forma directa—: ¿Por qué permite qué te acompañe?, hasta donde sabía odias a los humanos o...¿eso ha cambiado Sesshomaru?—preguntó el árbol sabio con interés.

El demonio controló su aura, pero medito sus palabras, hasta que finalmente le dijo, evadiendo de forma directa responder esa pregunta, que ni él mismo entendía por qué no quería contestarla:

—¿Qué sabes sobre humanos que pueden comunicarse con las armas de un demonio? ¿Es eso posible?

El árbol se quedo varios minutos en completo silencio, finalmente se animó a decir al poner atención hacia la niña, quién lo miraba con interés:

—No siento poderes espirituales en la niña, pero…no estoy del todo seguro, porque nunca antes lo he visto…—miró a la niña nuevamente y le preguntó de forma directa—: ¿Eres hija de algún demonio?

Al ver que la niña se quedó en completo silencio, Jaken comentó en voz baja:

—La mocosa es hija de humanos, quedo huérfana a temprana edad cuando unos bandidos mataron a su familia. Rin, no es medio-demonio, ni menos tiene poderes espirituales. Sino el amo bonito y yo nos habríamos dado cuenta...¿Usted sabe lo que le pasa?

—¡¿Hija de humanos?! No tiene mucho sentido—comentó el árbol sabio, cuando señalo con calma—: Se dice que humanos y demonios somos descendientes de los «dioses», la diferencia entre los humanos y demonios, radica en que los demonios no tienen alma por ende no puede re-encarnar y son inmortales, mientras que los humanos es todo lo contrario—Al notar que captó la atención del inusual grupo, el árbol sabio continúo su relato, al decir—: Un medio-demonio por lo general es hijo de un demonio y una humana, de ahí que a pesar de su forma humana tiene ciertas habilidades especiales que le da su sangre demoníaca, pero hay tres casos puntuales en donde…

—¡Rin no es medio-demonio!—afirmó con desdén Sesshomaru al interrumpirlo de forma abrupta, el tan solo pensar en esa idea tan descabellada a su criterio, hacía que la imagen de su medio-hermano viniera a su mente y al compararlo con Rin, sencillamente le ponía de mal humor, pero el árbol sabio no se inmuto ante tal interrupción sino que aclaró sin dudar:

—Los demonios masculinos han sido cautivados por la belleza de las mujeres humanas, eso ha sido así desde el principio de los tiempos y cuando se han acoplado con ellas sus hijos son medios-demonio, pero se han dado casos muy raros...por así decirlo, en donde demonios femeninos han sido cautivadas por humanos, pero no cualquier humano, debe ser un humano con características particulares, por lo general son de contextura fuerte y con un gran poder espiritual.

—¿De qué demonio estás hablando, Bokusenou?—preguntó Sesshomaru con fastidio y el árbol sabio aclaró con calma, lo poco que sabía sobre ese tema:

—A diferencia de los demonios masculinos que son superficiales, debe haber algún tipo de situación extrema que haga que un demonio femenino se fije en un humano y debe tener un lazo fuerte con él para que su unión funcione, hasta donde sé soló existen tres clases de demonios femeninos que tienen preferencia por los humanos, los vampiros, los súcubos y las guardianas del infierno, las primeras gustan de la sangre humana, la segunda drenan sus energías vitales—expresó omitió hablar de sexo y energías sexuales, porque lo último que quería era que la pequeña niña tenga interés en el tema y le haga preguntas fueras de lugar, pero continuó su relato con rapidez y acotó—: En el tercer tipo de demonio femenino, van tras el alma humana para devorarla. Esta última clase de demonio rara vez salen del infierno, pero si una de ellas, cualquiera de esas especies se enamora de un humano, que por lo general son monjes con grandes poderes espirituales, en caso que lleguen a tener descendencia, nace lo que se conoce como un **demonio sellado** y siempre es una niña con apariencia humana.

—¿Un demonio sellado?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru y Jaken, el último no pudo evitar al ver a Rin decir en voz baja:

—¿Qué cualidades presenta un demonio sellado? ¿Por qué no es un medio-demonio? No tiene sentido.—comentó mientras fruncía el ceño, las mismas dudas tenía Sesshomaru, quién no decía palabra alguna, el árbol contestó con desdén inmediatamente:

—No hagas tantas preguntas pequeño demonio, lo poco que sé es que una niña, hija de un demonio femenino de cualquiera de esas especies y de un humano con gran poder espiritual, nacen con su sangre demoníaca completamente sellado, porque el poder espiritual de su padre pone el sello a su sangre demoníaca, de ahí la inusual marca que esa niña tendrá en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Marca?—preguntó en voz baja Sesshomaru, está vez ese comentario captó su atención, al recordar que él había visto algo similar a una marca en el cuello de la niña, pero fue por milésima de segundos, entonces el árbol aclaró:

—La marca del **ying/yang**, esa marca deja por asentado que el bien se equilibra con el mal, el poder de un demonio se sella con el poder espiritual de un humano, hasta donde sé, esa clase de humanos no existe. No conozco ningún caso de eso.

—¿Cómo sabes qué esa clase de humano no existe?—preguntó Jaken con interés y el árbol aclaró sus dudas, al decir:

—Porque si el lazo entre el demonio femenino y el humano no es real, ella devorará a su cría y matará al humano sin piedad alguna. Es realmente raro que un demonio femenino ame a un humano y que él, esté dispuesto incluso a dar su vida para protegerla. En mis 2000 años de existencia, nunca antes he visto un demonio sellado. He visto lo contrario, la unión de demonios masculinos con mujeres humanas y los nacimientos de medio-demonios. De este tipo de humano si conozco, de lo otro realmente es poco lo que sé.

—¿Qué pasaría si ese sello se rompe? ¿Es eso posible?—preguntó Sesshomaru con interés, pero el árbol se quedo callado porque esa parte no sabía y solo se limitó a decir:

—Nunca antes he visto un demonio sellado, no sé en qué se puede llegar a convertir, pero… hay otro tipo de humano, los niños que tienen un alma pura que aún no han sido corrompidos por el mal, ellos también pueden comunicarse con las armas de los demonios, pero siempre y cuando el dueño de aquellas armas, es decir el demonio desarrolle un lazo con ese niño, la verdad esa parte no conozco. Por lo general esos dones se pierden al crecer. Los humanos a medida que crecen se corrompen. Es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora.

—¿Esos humanos también nacen con esa marca?—preguntó Sesshomaru para salir de dudas, las explicaciones del árbol sabio le estaba dejando en la incertidumbre completa y eso era algo que no le gustaba, entonces el árbol comentó:

—Eso no sé, hay humanos que nacen con marcas internas cuando son sacerdotisas o monjes, porque sus poderes espirituales en algunos casos se manifiestan cuando nacen, otros al crecer, otros durante los entrenamientos, en fin…realmente cosas de humanos no conozco a fondo como la de los demonios, pero quienes pueden conocer al respecto son los «Tebaida», son un grupo de monjes que radica en uno de los desiertos más antiguos del mundo, pero su ubicación exacta se desconocen, se dicen que están del otro lado del mar.

_«Al final todo esto fue inútil, solo me dejo saber lo de Inuaysha…Tal vez…¡¿Mi madre sabrá algo al respecto?!...Lo dudo, sin embargo Bokusenou menciono tres especies de demonio…Necesito salir de dudas, quiero saber a qué me podría estar enfrentado», _pensaba con malestar Sesshomaru, mientras el árbol estudiaba sus escasas facciones y le comentó en un tono bajo:

—No lejos de aquí existe otro árbol de más de cinco mil años de antigüedad—Al notar que tenía la atención del demonio, comentó con suavidad—: Sin embargo, su ubicación es incierta, solo quienes son dignos de estar en su presencia son capaces de recibir respuestas de él. Llegar a él es casi imposible, las trampas que tiene son mortales, el «árbol del conocimiento» se ha mantenido oculto por milenios, pero sus raíces conectan de forma subterránea con los árboles de ese mundo.

—Me dirás su ubicación, árbol sabio.—demandó Sesshomaru en tono cortante, mientras él contestaba con una sonrisa abierta, para su malestar:

—Para obtener respuestas debes convertirte en un demonio verdadero. Tal como eres ahora no llegarías ni a los límites de sus dominios—Ante el potente gruñido que el demonio dio, el árbol comentó con malicia, tan solo para presionarlo y de paso molestarlo, no sin dejar de ver a la pequeña niña humana que los acompañaba—: Demonio sellado o no, ten presente en esto, cuando un demonio protege a un humano puede hacer cosas inimaginables.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—preguntó Sesshomaru con malestar y el árbol contestó al mirar con atención a la niña humana:

—Lo entenderás con el tiempo, en ese momento búscame y te diré cómo llegar al árbol del conocimiento.

* * *

Sesshomaru dejo las preguntas, porque salió del bosque más molesto que antes, iba pensando que había dicho el árbol sabio y finalmente comentó con desdén:

—Esto fue una completa pérdida de tiempo.—Iba decir algo más pero una ráfaga de viento trajo hacia él, era el olor de la sangre de su hermano pero se había transformado en sangre demoníaca, eso captó su atención, sin decir palabra alguna lo usual en él se convirtió en un haz de luz y desapareció del lugar, no sin antes decir:

—Jaken, cuida de Rin.

—¡AMO BONITO!—Fue el gritó estridente que dio Jaken, quién preguntó con rapidez—: ¿Amo bonito a dónde va? ¡AMO!...—miró a Rin que se había bajando del dragón de dos cabezas y comentó con malestar—: ¡Qué coraje!...¿Será que el amo bonito, nos dejo por culpa de esta mocosa?, ¿por qué siempre me deja a cargo de cuidarla?, no entiendo porque permite que nos acompañe, debería deshacerse de esa humana...tal vez—Aunque su olfato no era tan fino como el de su amo, comentó sin pensar—: Ese olor…¿será que el amo bonito fue a buscar a su hermano Inuyasha para comprobar lo que dijo el árbol sabio?

La niña que había escuchado sus quejas, quedo intrigada por todo lo que había escuchado, tenía muchas dudas porque había muchas cosas que no entendía, por lo que preguntó sin pensar:

—Señor Jaken…¿cómo es Inuyasha?—Al ver que captó la atención del pequeño duende, aprovecho para darle hierba al dragón de dos cabezas y el pequeño demonio comentó:

—Has hecho una buena pregunta…es una historia muy larga, pero ya que viajas con nosotros es importante que conozcas toda la historia, Inuyasha como te contó el amo bonito anteriormente, es su medio hermano, aunque no se compara con él obviamente, eso lo sé por las batallas que hemos tenido con él, el amo bonito es…— Jaken se quedó sin palabras al ver a la pequeña niña tomar las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas y caminar del lado contrario, esa acción lo molestó y protestó con enojo:

—Oye Rin….a dónde, dónde dijo el conde…¡¿dónde diablos vas mocosa?!, te estoy contando una historia…regresa acá. ¡MOCOSA!

—¡No quiero!, además señor Jaken, su relato me parece aburrido—refutó la pequeña niña sin pensar, mientras miraba al dragón de dos cabezas y al señalar hacia un lugar, comentó con calma—: Vamos Ah-Un, de aquel lado se ve la hierba de un color más verde, no dudo que sea deliciosa, iremos para allá para que comas, así te pondrás más lindo de lo que eres.

Mientras Ah-Uh soltó un potente gruñido, ellos no eran lindo pero no la iban a contradecir, Jaken abrió la boca y la cerro al mismo tiempo en señal de indignación, entonces gritó con enojo:

—¡MOCOSA MALCRIADA!...Debes aprender escuchar a tus mayores cuando te hablan, vuelve aquí …. No puedo creer no le interesa nada, y encima Ah-Un se va con ella, diablos me siento traicionado—Al verse prácticamente solo no lo pensó dos veces cuando corrió hacia ellos, mientras decía en voz alta—: Te voy acusar con el amo bonito, cuando regrese.

Rin reía de sus gritos, cuando se viró y le saco la lengua para decirle con diversión:

—Señor Jaken, me va acusar con el señor Sesshomaru...¿Se va arriesgar?

El pequeño demonio se quedó estático en su lugar al ver su expresión traviesa, entonces refunfuño por lo bajo y dijo entre dientes:

—¡Maldita mocosa!...te voy ...—El potente gruño de Ah-Un lo sobresaltó y al mirarlo Jaken dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—: Ah-Un, tú también...—El pequeño demonio ya no dijo palabra alguna, mientras veía a la pequeña niña humana darle de comer al dragón de dos cabezas y cómo si nada hubiera pasado, ahora se ponía a cantar.

Jaken no solo se sentía ignorado sino de paso frustrado y no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez, ¿por qué su amo bonito lo dejaba como niñero de una molesta niña humana?

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

[1] La referencia de los capítulos es la siguiente:

Bokusenou aparece en el capítulo 183 en la manga equivalente al capítulo 51 del anime.

Este capítulo es la primera parte, porque en la segunda parte me voy enfocar en la pelea de Sesshomaru con Inuyasha, ya que voy incorporar a esta historia las dos primeras películas que se sitúan después del capítulo 54 del anime y del capítulo 95 respectivamente, pero antes debo cuadrar otras escenas de Sesshomaru, empiezan aparecer personajes propios de mi creación.

[2] El material de referencia está en mi álbum de fotos y sobre la posibilidad de Rin ser un demonio sellado voy a jugar con eso, porque no existe una referencia de sus verdaderos padres, ella es humana y es lo que a mi criterio la hace atractiva, pero hay una razón por lo que puse la historia de un demonio sellado, lo van haber más adelante, ya que para terminar está historia aún faltan muchas cosas, pero ténganlo presente.

[3] Gracias por leer y sus comentarios. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	8. CP8 Sangre demoníaca

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP. N°8: Sangre demoníaca.**

Fueron cuestión de segundos llegar al lugar de la batalla, donde Sesshomaru no tuvo problema en identificar que su medio-hermano «Inuyasha», quién estaba intoxicado de la sangre demoníaca herencia de su padre que había tomado posesión de él, ignorando el asombró de sus compañeros de viaje se limitó a decir al hacerse presente delante de él:

—¡Patético! Reducido a un simple monstruo—Ante ese comentario un potente gruño de Inuyasha convertido en bestia se escucho en el lugar llego de los despojos del demonio polilla que hace pocos segundos había matado, Sesshomaru recordaba cada palabra que le había revelado «Bokesenou», el árbol sabio amigo de su padre, sin perder tiempo saco su espada Tokiji y hablo en un tono mortal—: Prepárate Inuyasha, probemos hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar con esa transformación.

—¡INUYASHA!— Gritaron sus acompañantes con temor, pero Kagome se adelanto para detener a Inuyasha pero fue sostenida por el monje Miroku que le dijo con alerta:

—No intervenga en este momento señorita Kagome, es muy peligroso acércanos— ante esas palabras, Kagome solo atino decir con temor:

—Pero Sesshomaru es capaz de matarlo.

—Debemos esperar.—replicó de forma inmediata Miroku, mientras la soltaba, pero ellos no podían hacer realmente nada al respecto, cuando Sesshomaru embistió contra Inuyasha y esté lejos de sentir dolor combatía con todas sus fuerzas, incluso se atrevió a golpear la espada de Sesshomaru, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un comentario sarcástico de él, cuando dijo con desdén:

—Un esfuerzo en vano…realmente es lamentable—afirmó el demonio antes de arremeter de nuevo contra su medio-hermano y comentó con rapidez—: Terminemos con esto, si eres mitad demonio entonces actúa como tal.

Antes que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de las intenciones de Sesshomaru, este recibió el impacto de su espada, los cortes profundos lo dejaron inconsciente por un momento, mientras su sangre manchaba su traje, en ese momento Kagome que había logrado abrirse paso entre Miroku y Sango corrió hacia él y se interpuso entre ellos, cuando grito con impotencia:

—¡DETENTE SESSHOMARU! No te acerques…—Ellos sabían que no iba tener oportunidades ante el demonio, pero ella no dudo de ponerse como un escudo humano ante él, entonces se quedo sin palabras cuando Sesshomaru comentó en su tono frío:

—Finalmente dejo de moverse—El demonio miró con atención por un segundo a su medio hermano, cuando comentó con rapidez—: Si realmente quieres ayudar, usa a colmillo de acero para detener su transformación, porque si recupera la conciencia ahora volverá atacar y te puedo asegurar que no va distinguir quienes son sus amigos o enemigos.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la sacerdotisa, y mientras Sango se apresuraba a buscar la espada de Inuyasha, Miroku se armó de valor y enfrentó al demonio al preguntarle con interés:

—Hace poco pudiste haber matado a Inuysha…¿Por qué no lo hiciste Sesshomaru?— La pregunta la hizo sin perder la alerta, y comentó con cautela—: Dudo que hayan nacido sentimientos fraternales por tu medio-hermano. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

La misma pregunta tenían todos en ese momento, mientras veía al medio-demonio inconsciente pero ya con su espada entre sus manos, la transformación empezaba a perder efecto, entonces Sesshomau habló sin mostrar ninguna expresión alguna cuando comentó:

—Eventualmente lo mataré, pero no será ahora…no tienen ningún interés para mí, matar a un híbrido que ha perdido la razón.

Ante esas palabras todos se quedaron en completo silencio. El demonio desapareció en un haz de luz, por ahora el inusual grupo se centró en atender las heridas del medio-demonio, quién hace escasos segundo habría recobrado la conciencia y estaba perplejo, solo atinó a mover una de sus manos y al ver sus garras impregnadas con sangre comentó por inercia:

—¿Qué hice? Mis garras están ensangrentada, está sangre es de humanos ¿Por qué?—Las preguntas quedaron en el aire, cuando cerró sus ojos para evadir las atroz imágenes que invadían su mente, en ese momento el no quería pensar.

* * *

Sesshomaru no dudo en regresar a donde había dejado a sus acompañantes, antes de asegurarse que no había ningún peligro acechándoles, pero no se dejo ver porque se topó con una escena de su interés, ante él, el pequeño demonio con un arco y una flecha apuntando hacia un jabalí salvaje, no le fue difícil deducir que lo había adquirido en alguna aldea humana, podía notar que su postura era pésima, se guardo su gruñido de fastidio porque lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver la mirada de su pequeña acompañante humana y escucho su interés cuando ella preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Señor Jaken por qué va matar a ese pobre jabalí?!—La voz de Rin era impregnada de preocupación, entonces comentó con rapidez—: Es un animal muy grande, no tenemos porque cazar algo podem…

—¡CÁLLATE MOCOSA ME DESCONCENTRAS!—gritó Jaken de mala gana, mientras el dragón de dos cabeza los miraba con interés pero se quedo en completo silencio en su lugar, sobre todo al ver como Jaken lanzaba la flecha y no acertaba, el dragón movió sus dos cabezas, si le hubieran entendido sabría que se estaba burlando, pero sus gestos no fueron necesarios cuando la pequeña niña comentó con diversión para malestar del pequeño demonio:

—Que pésima puntería tiene señor Jaken. Mejor vamos a pescar y a recoger algunos vegetales, parece que eso es más fácil para usted.

El pequeño demonio se indigno inmediatamente ante ese comentario, mientras que Sesshomaru podía ver la mirada traviesa de la niña, una suave sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, pero cambio su expresión inmediatamente cuando escucho la voz fastidiosa su sirviente, que protestó rápidamente y replico con enojo:

—¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que tú...—La señalo con malestar con sus largos dedos, cuando comentó sin pensar mientras lanzaba en un arrebato el arco y la flecha al piso—: Mocosa del demonio hiciste que perdiera la concentración, ahora si te quedas callada podré cazar.

La niña cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho y dijo en un tono serio:

—[…] pero ese animal era muy grande, yo no como tanto y menos…—Rin no pudo seguir con sus comentarios, cuando el pequeño demonio replico interrumpiéndola de forma abrupta al decir:

—¡¿Quién dijo que era para ti, mocosa?! Un poderoso demonio como yo tiene que alimentarse bien—Al ver la expresión traviesa en su rostro, se indigno—, además el señor Sesshomaru también tiene que comer. Es por él que estoy cazando este animal.

Ese comentario hizo que la expresión de la niña cambiara, Sesshomaru que había escuchado a Jaken lo iba aplastar con una enorme piedra porque él no necesitaba que nadie cace su comida, pero se quedo en su lugar cuando Rin preguntó con interés, al tomar el arco y flecha del suelo:

—¿Está cazando para el señor Sesshomaru? ¡¿Por qué?!—La niña realmente estaba intrigada, sobre todo cuando ella desde que se unió al grupo no había visto comer a su amo, entonces el pequeño demonio comentó pecando de sabiondo:

—El señor Sesshomaru come, él necesita esa clase de animal para…¡¿Qué estás haciendo mocosa?!—preguntó con interés el pequeño demonio, la misma duda tenía Sesshomaru y puso especial atención a sus expresiones, porque de las dudas de cazar al animal, Rin cambio su expresión a una mortal, eso fue interesante para él, sobre todo cuando la niña contestó sin pensar:

—Si es para el señor Sesshomaru, yo voy a cazar a ese animal.—Antes que ella haga algo, Sesshomaru acortó las distancias, él estaba intrigado al ver con qué seguridad tomó el arco y la fecha. ¿Sabría usarla?, esa era la duda latente en él y más se intrigo cuando parecía que ella estaba estudiando los movimiento de su futura presa, Jaken para variar pecó está vez de imprudente y de ignorante, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta lo que iba hacer? Esa pregunta se hizo internamente el demonio, pero Jaken se burlo de forma abierta de ella, cuando comentó con malicia y sorba:

—No le estás apuntando al jabalí …¡¿Cómo piensas…—Jaken no terminó la pregunta, porque Rin lanzó la flecha hacia un lado con tal seguridad que fue justo en el lugar que el animal se movió, la flecha dio directo a su cuello matándolo a los pocos segundos, en ese momento el pequeño demonio se quedo sin palabras, Sesshomaru estaba fascinado tal precisión para una niña de su edad sin duda era de alabar, pero se dio cuenta que Rin dejar caer el arco y la fecha al suelo por inercia, sus expresiones cambiaron, eso fue desconcertante verla pasar de la seguridad a la culpabilidad en cuestión de segundos, emociones humanas nunca las entendería, pero su atención cuando ella comentó:

—Casi no recuerdo a mi papá...pero, él decía que si logras adivinar el siguiente movimiento de la presa puedes atinarle…—La niña dejo el comentario en el aire, cuando se percató de lo que había hecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, hasta Jaken se quedo sin palabras al ver ese cambio abrupto en sus expresiones y no sabía qué contestar sobre todo cuando ella comentó en un tono impregnado de culpa—: Acabo de matar a un jabalí...y si era una mamá jabalí y si tenía bebes jabalí. Hice una cosa horrible, yo...yo no quería...

El pequeño demonio finalmente reacciono, por alguna razón que no supo explicar no quería verla llorar, iba decir algo, cuando una voz fuerte se hizo presente, sobresaltando-les inmediatamente al decir:

—Rin—Ella regresó la mirada impregnada de lágrimas hacia el demonio que la llamaba, porque Sesshomaru se hizo presente en el lugar y este comentó, en un tono firme—: No permitas que usen mi nombre para manipularte—Al decir ese comentario entre cerró los ojos al ver a Jaken, quién se estremeció por completo, pero inmediatamente regreso su mirada hacia el animal muero, se acercó al mismo y lo primero que hizo fue sacar la flecha que había atravesado su cuello. No cuestiono sus acciones, sus sentidos estaban invadidos por el olor salado de las lágrimas de la pequeña niña, y esa extraña sensación que le embargaba no le gustaba.

La niña no entendió el comentario, pero antes de preguntar la razón del comentario, Sesshomaru sacó su espada curativa, colmillo sagrado y no dudo en blandirla sobre el jabalí muerto, entonces para sorpresa de todos el animal revivió, los miró y si entender que le había pasado se alejo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Rin, lo miró con tal asombro que por inercia sonrío de una manera dulce, entonces Sesshomaru regresó hacia ella, se puso a su altura y comentó en un tono bajo, al relajar sus facciones:

—Haz las cosas por ti mismo. ¿Me entendiste?—Al ver como la niña movía la cabeza en un gesto positivo, el paso su mano sobre su cabeza, era un gesto tan natural que lo hacía por inercia y no se detenía a pensar por qué lo hacía, a los pocos segundos se puso de pie y comentó en voz baja:

—¡Andando!—extendió su mano hacia la pequeña niña, después de guardar su espada y mientras salían del lugar porque tenía a un medio-demonio que cazar «Naraku» , el dragón de dos cabezas se levantó del piso y los siguió a una distancia prudencial, Jaken estaba tan perplejo se quedo en ese lugar hasta que reaccionó al verse solo y comentó de forma abrupta, al correr detrás de ellos:

—Espéreme amo bonito, no me deje abandonado…—Sin embargo el demonio, la pequeña niña y el dragón de dos cabezas, habían avanzando una cantidad considerable de terreno por lo que tuvo que darse prisa en alcanzarlos. No sabía qué iba pasar de ahora en adelante o con qué iba salir el tramposo de Naraku, pero Jaken tenía la certeza de algo, su amo y señor estaba cambiando lentamente y la razón era la pequeña niña humana, cada vez se quedaba sin palabra ante tales acciones que no iban con el demonio al que había servido por siglos, pero prefirió no comentar sus suposiciones al recordar que su mente estaba conectada con la de su amo.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

[1] Hi! La referencia de este capítulo es Manga CP186-187.

[2] Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	9. CP9 ¿Por qué tenerte a mi lado?

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP. N°9: ¡¿Por qué tenerte a mi lado?!**

Había pasado más de doce horas desde el encuentro de Sesshomaru con su medio-hermano cuando notó un aura maligna que iba creciendo a lo lejos, cerró sus ojos para identificarla.

—**Ryukotsusei**—comentó en un tono bajo al detener sus paso y acotar en un leve susurro—: El espíritu dragón ha despertado.

No hizo más comentarios al percibir de forma débil la presencia de su medio-hermano, se alertó al sentir cierta presencia que le era familiar, por un segundo pensó en ir al lugar pero luego se percató aquel hedor nauseabundo del miasma, Nakuru, el medio-demonio que perseguía desde algún tiempo atrás había usado a uno de sus shikigami que no eran otra cosa que sus marionetas. No quería perder el tiempo en batallas sin sentido aunque por dentro le intrigaba saber el resultado de aquella batalla, en todo este tiempo él se había dado cuenta que su medio-hermano se estaba fortaleciendo lentamente, era hora de dejar de subestimar al insecto de su medio-hermano como él lo llamaba, porque a pesar de no considerarlo como un rival no dejaba de reconocer que desde que usaba a colmillo de acero su fuerza se había incrementado, entonces recordó algo que lo inquieto. El presenció cuando su padre peleo contra aquel demonio, derrotar al espíritu dragón no fue nada fácil para su padre, ahora le intrigaba saber qué hacía Inuyasha en aquel lugar.

Hizo un alto a sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que sus acompañantes se habían detenidos, para variar Jaken gritaba tratando de llamar la atención de la pequeña niña humana, quién no sabía por qué mostraba una extraña expresión en su rostro, internamente se alertó cuando se acercó con sigilo y no dudó en preguntar:

—¿Rin qué sucede?—La niña lejos de contestar la pregunta, le mostró con la mirada lo que ella tenía en frente, Sesshomaru miró con cierto desagrado el lugar, era vestigios de algún pueblo de humanos o más bien lo que quedaba de alguna la aldea, porque todo estaba destruido, sin duda hasta hubo fuego ahí, la maleza y la tierra parecían haberla sepultado parcialmente, siguió a la niña que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, Jaken empezaba impacientarse cuando gritó con enojo:

—¡MOCOSA CONTESTA!...¡¿Por qu…—El pequeño demonio no tuvo oportunidad de seguir con sus alaridos cuando su amo paso por encima de él como era lo usual, y para su asombro llegó hasta la pequeña niña y se pudo delante de ella, al acuclillarse paso su única mano por sus cabellos, ese gesto hizo que ella reaccionara y él espero con paciencia, algo poco usual en él que ella contestara. Rin lo miró con desconcierto, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el demonio no entendía por qué ella reacciono de esa forma pero no necesito ser un genio para descubrir que aquel pueblo trajo algún recuerdo amargo en ella. Antes que Jaken preguntara por qué ella estaba llorando, luego de haberse puesto de pie y maldecido su suerte, ella comentó sin pensar en un tono entrecortado:

—Es…es…es aquí…—Los demonios que iban con ella no entendían ese comentario, pero ella tratando de contener las lágrimas para no llorar en frente de su amo, señalo hacia una colina y comentó en voz baja—: Yo viví allá…a la salida del pueblo.

—¡Vámonos!— comentó sin pensar Sesshomaru al cargarla por inercia, él no sabía lidiar con esas emociones humanas, menos Jaken que se quedo sin palabras, no entendía cómo habían ido a dar justo en aquel lugar de todo los lugares que había estado le parecía increíble realmente haber llegado a la aldea en la que ella nació y si el dragón de dos cabeza hubiera podido hablar, lo más probable es que dijera lo mismo, pero Rin movió la cabeza una y otra vez, tan solo para suplicar ya entre lagrimas:

—Por favor…—Sesshomaru estaba en un dilema, si algo le molestaba era desviarse del camino o cambiar sus planes a último momento, él tenía un medio-demonio que cazar pero ultimada-mente más bien desde que la pequeña niña humana se les unió ya no había planes a seguir de forma rígida. De alguna forma que él no podía explicar cambio su rutina. Finalmente miró a Jaken y al dragón de dos cabezas, ellos estaban atento a sus órdenes, él se limito a contestar al poner a Rin en el piso:

—Solo un momento…—Sin esperar su respuesta Rin caminó delante de ellos, se notaba que ver el lugar realmente la estaba afectando, los demonios la siguieron a una distancia prudencial hasta que llegaron aquella inusual colina derrumbada y del otro lado de la aldea desbastada, parecía que el río había arrasado con todo, un extraño hedor se hizo presente en sus sentidos pero ellos lo ignoraron por completo, en cambio Rin parecía estar más pálida de costumbre, era la primera vez que la veían de esa forma, no había más la alegría en la niña, no había más la niña parlan-china, ahora parecía como si su alma o energías hubiera sido drenada.

Ver aquel lugar sin duda trajo a Rin más que recuerdos amargos eran recuerdos traumáticos, ella quería arreglar aquel desastre pero no podía hacer nada, finalmente cayó de rodillas y apretó con fuerza aquella tierra que estaba algo húmeda, está vez sollozo en completo silencio, Sesshomaru finalmente perdió la calma no sabía por qué había accedido a que ella fuera aquel lugar si tanto daño le hacía, entonces ordenó en su tono frío que tanto le caracterizaba:

—Rin…es mejor irnos de aquí…—La niña lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos pero negó con su cabeza obedecer, era la primera vez que daba una negativa directa al demonio que se quedo desconcertado, entonces Jaken comentó con asombro tratando de arreglar la situación:

—Recordar lo qué sucedió aquí no te hace bien. Es mejor irnos…mira lo horrible que está…—El pequeño demonio se quedo sin palabras al tropezar con algo similar a un fémur, Rin lo miró con horror cuando comentó en voz baja al ver con qué había tropezado:

—Yo no pude…yo no pude enterrarlos..yo…—Fue inevitable para los demonios sorprenderse con esa confesión, porque la niña no dejaba de llorar al bajar su mirada y empezar a escarbar con sus propias manos aquella tierra, Sesshomaru no sabía si era buena idea preguntar pero puso su mano sobre su hombro y pidió en un tono bajo:

—¿Qué paso aquel día que mataron a tu familia?—Esa pregunta hecha de forma directa hizo que Rin reaccionara cuando comentó en un tono entre cortado, que durante un festejo no recordaba por qué la aldea estaba festejando fueron atacados por bandidos, su familia vivía aislada de la aldea, ella no recordaba por qué vivían en esa parte, era como estar fuera de la aldea, ya que sus recuerdos eran confusos, la forma cómo mataron a sus padres, a sus hermanos, ella casi no la recordaba nada de esa masacres porque del miedo se había escondido debajo de la cama y cuando salió de la misma lo que vio la horrorizo por completo, había sido una masacre completa, hombres y mujeres asesinados de una forma atroz ni los niños de la aldea se habían salvado, entonces vino la peor parte, los pocos que sobrevivieron que eran cazadores y gente que comerciaba con otros pueblos decidió quemar la aldea y llevarse lo poco que tenían en ella.

Rin tenía menos de 4 años cuando pasó esa tragedia la peor parte para ella no fue ver a sus seres amados muertos aunque parezca increíble, la peor parte para la niña fue ubicar sus cuerpos y arrastrarlos por horas para poder enterrarlos, ella no podía con ellos, y escarbar con sus propias manos para enterrarlos fue completamente traumático, esa parte incluso su mente la había bloqueado a tal grado que ni la recordaba. Estar en aquel lugar le hizo recordar todo eso, la brutal masacre, la pestilencia de los cuerpos caídos, cercenados, quemados, llorar sobre sus seres amados muertos y tratar de enterrarlos. Ese recuerdo la persiguió con horror por años, era el origen de sus pesadillas, de ahí que ella siempre trataba de estar ocupada para no pensar. Había visto tantas cosas horribles que del dolor bloqueo sus sentidos, después de tratar de enterrar a sus seres queridos salió de aquella aldea sin rumbo fijo. Desde ese día dejo de hablar.

Los demonios que escucharon el relato de la pequeña niña por primera vez en siglos se habían quedado sin habla, era impresionante que aquella niña tan pequeña haya pasado por todo eso y su dolor se escudaba a través de su sonrisa. Cada uno de ellos tenía más preguntas que hacerle, pero no sabían si era prudente hablar en aquel momento, el dragón de dos cabezas fue el primero en reaccionar cuando sin preverlo se acerco a ella y Ah con su lengua rasposa lamió la mejilla enrojecida de la pequeña niña, Un no dudo en apoyar de una forma rara su cabeza en su regazo.

Jaken que había dejado el hueso encontrado, miró a su amo, era extraño ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer o qué decir, fue cuando Sesshomaru miró a Jaken y le ordenó en voz baja:

—Busca un claro cercano para que Rin se dé un baño y descanse.—Sesshomaru no dio opción a replica cuando se elevo del piso, quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué y tampoco ayudaba sentir aquella aura maligna que se incrementaba a lo lejos, pero eso ya no importaba.

* * *

El pequeño demonio notó que la pequeña niña mostraba abiertamente su cansancio era muchas emociones para un solo día, por lo que sin decir palabra alguna tomó una de sus cartas para hacer un hechizo y crear una falsa fuente de agua termal, no sabía si un baño caliente iba ayudar a Rin pero dudaba que le hiciera daño alguno. El dragón de dos cabezas se quedo junto a ellos para protegerlos.

Ajenos a lo que ellos hacía, Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo cuando saco una de sus espadas y desde lo alto lanzó una de ellas hacia aquel lugar y del lado contrario lanzo la otra espada, era como delimitar el terreno y sin pensarlo se transformo en su verdadera forma, fue cuestión de segundos escarbar el lugar y acomodar aquellos restos humanos o más bien lo que quedaba de ellos junto con la tierra, al mismo tiempo que removía los escombros, en pocas palabras el demonio-perro estaba haciendo algo que no era usual en él.

Mentalmente agradeció que su mente estuviera conectada con la del pequeño demonio, porque al dar un potente gruñido era la señal que no debía acercarse, mientras él terminaba de acomodar el terreno, ahora ya no se veía ese desastre pero tampoco le gustó como estaba parecía una planicie vacía suspiro con fastidio pero al ver que sus acompañantes regresaban y al notar el cambio de expresión en la pequeña niña, internamente sonrío aunque ninguna expresión se infiltró en su rostro estoico pero se animó a decir:

—Creo que le falta algo a este lugar.—miró a la pequeña niña que parecía aun desconcertada y ella no dudó en decir con una suave sonrisa, realmente no podía superar la sorpresa que la embargaba, su amo había hecho algo grandioso por ella, de la emoción no pudo evitar que las lagrimas nuevamente la asaltaran, los demonios no entendía por qué de aquella reacción pero ella comentó con euforia:

—¡Flores!…necesita muchas flores…tal vez árboles…rosas…—Rin no tenía ni idea de lo que decía, pero Jaken al mirar a su amo y al ver la expresión en la niña entendió las cosas de mejor manera porque su amo parecía desconcertado con sus expresiones, era algo confuso porque él no entendía los humanos y Jaken no dudó en decir:

—Vamos mocosa…vamos a recoger algunas flores o semilla para sembrar aquí, mejor nos vamos en Ah-Un…—Sesshomaru se sintió aliviado por aquella intervención iba darse la vuelta cuando sintió a la pequeña niña abrazar sus piernas y decir una y otra vez con alegría:

—Gracias, gracias, gracias…señor Sesshomaru—El demonio no dijo palabra alguna, mientras Jaken tomaba a la pequeña niña de la mano y se llevaba del lugar, sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar el susurro de su amo cuando este comentó sin pensar:

—Humanos…se alegran por cosas insignificantes.

Jaken se quedo sin palabras, porque él sabía que aquella acción estaba lejos de ser insignificante sobre todo para Rin, pero por su bien prefirió no cuestionar las acciones de su amo, tampoco quería ser maltratado por decir algo imprudente, además aun estaba impresionado por todo lo que había vivido la pequeña niña.

* * *

Al caer la noche, la desbastada aldea lucía completamente diferente, porque Sesshomaru sin pensarlo terminó haciendo lo mismo con el pueblo, claro encontró cierta satisfacción en escarbar el piso, pero nunca lo reconocería, lo último que quería era tener a Jaken compararlo con un perro humano, todo menos eso. Sin embargo aquella acción trajo más alegría a la pequeña niña, sinceramente se sentía patético.

Si algún día alguien le hubiera dicho, que iba permitir a una niña humana estar en su compañía, lo hubiera matado en el acto.

Si algún día alguien le hubiera dicho, que iba encontrar diversión en escarbar la tierra como lo hacen los perros de los humanos, lo hubiera matado en el acto.

Si algún día alguien le hubiera dicho, que se iba preocupar por un humano, lo hubiera matado en el acto.

Si algún día alguien le hubiera dicho, que iba pasar velando los sueños de una niña humana para evitar que las pesadillas la asalten producto de los traumas que tenía, lo hubiera matado en el acto.

Ser compasivo por naturaleza no iba con él.

Era extraño experimentar aquellas sensaciones porque eso no era emociones y menos sentimientos, Sesshomaru era un demonio puro y como tal no era sujeto a experimentar «eso» que eran propio de humanos. Realmente no entendía qué estaba haciendo, un leve olor se filtro en sus sentidos mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la niña que estaba dormida en su regazo, habían decidido quedarse un par de días para arreglar ese desastre, pero el olor de la sangre de su medio-hermano lo tenía intrigado.

No dudó que haya vencido al espíritu dragón, sobre todo cuando sintió su aura maligna desaparecer por completo, además había un extraño olor en el ambiente, era la sangre de su medio-hermano mezclada con el olor del acero, no era la técnica que siempre usaba con su espada. De alguna forma le era familiar pero no sabía de dónde. Entonces dijo en un leve susurro:

—**Bakuryuha**…Inuyasha descubrió esa técnica de colmillo de acero, parece que después de todo no eres tan inútil…—Hizo un alto a su comentario, cuando un gemido lo alertó, Rin parecía tener otra pesadilla, esta vez sus palabras eran más claras al decir qué no hagan «_eso a su hermana_», seguro que era alguna escena horrible que la niña presenció en el pasado y se filtraba a en sus sueños, más bien pesadillas, Sesshomaru tocó sus cabellos para trasmitirle que él estaba ahí con ella, esa acción parecía calmarla. Era un tanto inquietante para el demonio que no sabía cómo tratar con humanos cómo evitar que la pequeña niña no tuviera esas extrañas pesadillas, por lo que por inercia acaricio sus cabellos una y otra vez, era frustran-te no saber qué hacer para un imponente demonio que casi siempre tenía la respuesta a todo, pero con Rin era todo diferente, por lo que se perdió por completo en sus pensamientos.

Ajeno a él, Jaken lo miraba con un extraño interés, internamente no entendía por qué su amo había hecho aquellas acciones, por qué se preocupaba por una niña humana, ella no representaba nada que sea de su interés, era una simple y débil humana. También había notado algo que sin duda lo estaba intrigando cada vez más. ¡¿Acaso el gran demonio estaba desarrollando lazos afectivos por la pequeña niña?! Río mentalmente por sus pensamientos fueran de lugar, él era un demonio poderoso carente de toda emoción o sentimiento humano, pero de nuevo los cuestionamientos se hicieron presente en el pequeño demonio, antes de conocer a Rin, el demonio era implacable, incluso su desagrado por los humanos era abierta pero desde que la niña se les había unido, parecía que algo estaba cambiando en su amo, por un momento se quedó congelado a ver la mirada mortal del demonio sobre él.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se filtró en su mente cuando se hizo el dormido, debía tener mucho cuidado con sus cuestiona-miento de lo contrario su amo se podía enojar con él. Todo menos eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rin se despertó extrañamente cansada, el día anterior había sido un día lleno de muchas emociones intensas para ella, entonces iba preguntar dónde estaba su amo, cuando Jaken se hizo presente con una pequeña pocillo con un inusual té y le comentó en voz baja:

—Mocosa toma…el amo va regresar más tarde, vamos a quedarnos un par de días más en este lugar, además es hora de empezar con tus estudios—Ese comentario hizo que la pequeña niña cambiara su expresión y trató de pararse para irse asear, pero de pronto todo le dio vuelta, por lo que se quedó en su lugar, Jaken se alertó y preguntó sin pensar—: ¿Qué te pasa mocosa?— Puso su mano sobre su frente y comentó con asombro—: Te enfermaste. ¡Maldición!...El amo bonito se va enojar si te enfermas mocosa.

Rin contestó con cansancio:

—Voy estar bien…señor Jaken—sonrío la pequeña niña, ella no quería dar problemas por lo que ignoró el malestar que la embargaba, entonces se recostó de nuevo, cuando comentó en un tono bajo, ya la fiebre parecía hacer efecto en ella—: Tan solo necesito un pequeño descanso.

Jaken frunció el ceño pero en ese momento Sesshomaru se hizo presente, quién notó que la pequeña niña tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y no dudó en preguntar:

—¿Jaken qué le pasa a Rin? —Ese comentario hizo sobresaltar al pequeño demonio, pero Sesshomaru miró con interés al lado opuesto en el que estaban porque sintió una extraña aura, entonces Jaken preguntó con curiosidad evadiendo la pregunta:

—¿Sucede algo amo bonito?—Sesshomaru no contestó, esa extraña aura parecía ser la de una sacerdotisa, podía sentir la presencia de su medio-hermano iba salir pero algo lo detuvo un extraño gemido, regreso su mirada a Rin y notó que ahora no solo estaba roja sino que parecía llorar entre sueños, entonces Jaken comentó con cautela:

—Creo que ella se enfermo por todo lo que pasó ayer…los humanos son tan débiles y se impresionan por poc...—Jaken se calló cuando escucho el potente gruñido de parte del demonio y no dudó en decir—: No es grave, puedo prepara un brebaje que la cure, deme un par de horas y ella estará como nueva.

Jaken no hizo más comentarios fuera de lugar, porque Sesshomaru tomó a la pequeña niña en su brazo y demando con impaciencia:

—¿Qué estás esperando?— Más tardo él en hacer la pregunta que el pequeño demonio salir mientras maldecía en voz baja. Sin duda iba hacer un largo día para el demonio-perro, qué aún no entendía por qué se había quedado en aquel lugar. Además le parecía un desatino de parte de su pequeño sirviente escucharlo decir que lo que ella había recordado era insignificante, tan solo recordar lo que ella había pasado le hacía experimentar una extraña amargura que no era propia de él y ni hablar de la extraña preocupación que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Realmente no sabía cómo lidiar con esas situaciones.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

[1] Hi! Estoy de regreso. Apunto actualizar está historia de dos a tres veces por semana para avanzar con la historia ^.^ así que espero que se animen a leer, este capítulo mostró en parte lo que fue el pasado de Rin pero aun no terminaba vienen más recuerdos pero no van hacer tan negativos y se viene el justificativo de algunas destrezas de Rin. ^.^ También vamos a ver un poco de Sesshomaru cuando era un cachorro, esto lo verán en el siguiente capítulo que haré una retrospectiva de su vida. Tks!

**[2] Glosario de términos:**

**[2.1] Bakuryuha:** Técnica que revierte el ataque del enemigo unido al viento cortante en forma de remolinos. Es una técnica completamente destructiva e Inuyasha la utiliza en los momentos más críticos, se podría decir que es una de las técnicas más poderosas de Tessaiga. La obtiene en el episodio 54 del anime equivale al capítulo 189 del manga, más adelante capítulo 193 se ve sobre la miko oscura, sobre ella voy hablar en el siguiente capítulo.

[3] Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	10. CP10 Leves recuerdos

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP. N°10: Leves recuerdos.**

Después que Inuyasha consiguió vencer al espíritu dragón y conseguir despertar una nueva técnica en su espada su grupo se separa eventualmente para vivir cada uno por separado una pequeña aventura, mientras tanto Sesshomaru tiene un mal rato al notar las mejillas enrojecidas de la pequeña niña que los acompaña, en ese momento maldecía una y otra vez haber accedido a quedarse en aquel lugar. Aún se cuestionaba haber cedido tan fácilmente, por un lado estaba molesto por la demora de Jaken sin bien no había pasado ni una hora de su partida, la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del demonio y por otro lado estaba realmente preocupado por la niña, sencillamente porque él nunca había tenido que lidiar con enfermedades ni de él menos por otro demonio ni hablar de un humano, se sentía patético, ahí él preocupado y moviéndose por inercia hacia el claro más cercano para hacer algo por Rin, cuando debería estar cazando a cierto medio-demonio que lo tenía harto. El gran demonio-perro, lord de las tierras del Este estaba completamente enojado, pero más consigo mismo por estar en esa situación.

La peor parte de su enojo era no entender por qué se preocupa por la niña, el era un asesino que mataba sin remordimiento alguno, un demonio vil y despiadado, no entendía por qué se preocupa por la niña, una niña que además era humana, una criatura débil e inútil que solo trae problemas, pero por alguna razón sintió vergüenza se pensar eso y tener a la niña en su único brazo porque para él y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, primero prefería morir, no consideraba a Rin como una débil e inútil humana, es más ni siquiera se tenía a pensar que ella era humana, frunció el ceño al sentir a la niña más caliente de lo usual, sabía que esa fiebre era producto de aquellos malos recuerdos que la marcaba, ¿qué era eso de enterrar con sus propias manos a sus seres amados?, incluso hasta el demonio reconoció la crueldad humana, ella no merecía haber pasado por algo así, cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba frente al lago, el agua era helada, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo cuando intentó despertar a la niña y le susurró en voz baja:

—Cerraré los ojos, te ayudaré a quitarte el kimono, sostente de mi mano…—Ya no cuestionaba sus acciones, porque desde cuándo le importaba el pudor de una niña humana, tampoco era que sentía la necesidad de verla desnuda a la niña, quería darle privacidad pero sabía que ella no iba poder sola y ahí de nuevo su cuestionamiento por qué tenía tanto tino con ella, qué diablos le importaba su cuerpo es más si fuera otra persona o un demonio lo más probable es que lo hubiera lanzado al agua con ropa y todo, por no decir matarlo en el acto por enfermarse y hacerle perder su valioso tiempo. Un gemido lo alterno cuando la niña comentó con cansancio:

—Lo siento amo…soy débil, no pued…—Él no tuvo necesidad que ella complete la frase cuando notó que no podía sacarse el obi de su kimono, cerró los ojos cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Agárrate de mi mano, yo lo quitaré.— Rin apenas dijo un gracias entre susurros al notar a su amo cerrar sus ojos, sabía que él debía estar incomodo al hacer eso por lo que trato de darse prisa en ingresar al agua fría, pero lejos de quejarse entendió las intenciones de su amo, internamente no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por aquella preocupación, era una sensación cálida que sentía en ese momento, no recordaba si en el pasado ella se había enfermado pero ese trato era como el de un padre hacia una hija y aunque ella no lo veía de esa forma al poderoso demonio, de alguna forma se sentía feliz con aquellas acciones, escucho que él comentó en voz baja, algo poco usual en el estoico demonio que casi nunca hablaba comentar:

—Será un baño rápido te voy a sumergir, unas tres veces, espero que con esto su cuerpo se enfríe y baje la fiebre…Jaken vendrá en un momento con la medicina.—Que su amo dijera aquellas palabras realmente la hacía muy feliz, ella no comentó más palabras y siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Fue un baño raro, pero efectivo porque al poco tiempo parecía sentir un poco más de fuerza, con prisa y con ayuda de su amo se vistió teniendo mucho cuidado en secar su cabello, hasta eso fue extraño porque el demonio se hizo cargo de esa parte, Rin no sabía de dónde había sacado aquella manta, pero un breve recuerdo vino a ella, entonces comentó sin pensar:

—Una vez, caí a un río…papá, se asusto y se lanzo ayudarme…él hizo lo que usted está…—Rin se quedo callada por un momento porque el demonio relajo sus facciones cuando la atrajo hacia él para envolverla en su estola y se animó a preguntar sin pensar:

—¿Amabas a tus padres? ¿Los extrañas?—Ante esas preguntas la niña movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, cuando comentó con cansancio si bien la fiebre había bajando aun estaba cansaba:

—No los recuerdo…pero, papá era una hombre fuerte, amable y mamá…mama, era muy linda…tenía hermanos y…—Rin no pudo seguir con el comentario entre cortado porque se quedo dormida, el calor de aquella estola que no era más que la cola del demonio pero en su forma humanoide la envolvió en tal calidez que la arrullo.

El demonio la miró con atención no pasó desapercibido para él, la nostalgia con la que ella hablo, era raro pero de pronto sintió una inusual curiosidad por saber cómo había sido la infancia de la niña y qué tanto recordaba, ella era tan ajena y diferente a él. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar que una emoción amarga le embargara, al empezar a recordar sus años de cachorro y el demonio adulto que se convirtió, todo era tan diferente en aquella época. Todo parecía tan sencillo, a pesar de todo.

* * *

Ajeno a las acciones del demonio perro, Jaken estaba teniendo un mal momento cuando un ogro se hizo presente delante de él y el dragón de dos cabezas, maldecía internamente su suerte pero no dejo de gritar con enojo mientras el dragón escupía por sus cabezas aquel fuego azul que era tan letal:

—Maldito demonio…sal de mi camino, Ah-Un acaben pronto con ese pobre demonio, necesitamos aun recoger un par de ingrediente más para hacer la medicina para la mocosa—Ante ese comentario ambas cabezas gruñeron con enojo y se abalanzaron contra aquel demonio que los estaba retrasando. Jaken mientras tanto estaba preocupado lo último que quería era enfrentarse al ira de su amo, fue cuando notó a lo lejos un aura extraña, no dudaba que Inuyasha esté por el lugar pero lo último que quería era toparse con él y perder más tiempo por lo que gritó—: No perdamos más tiempo Ah-Un…¡VUELEN!—Ante esa orden-grito, el dragón de dos cabezas se viró y con su cola alejo al demonio, tuvo la oportunidad de escapar del lugar, tenían que ir por la medicina para Rin, eso tenía prioridad en ese momento.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que pasaba Jaken y el dragón de dos cabezas, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar acariciar con inercia los cabellos que aun estaban algo húmedos de la niña cuando comentó en un leve susurro:

—[…] realmente ante era tan diferente.—El comentario lo hizo al cerrar los ojos y una imagen nítida vino a su mente, apenas era un cachorro de tres años cuando le preguntó con inocencia a su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos, de un porte impresionante y miraba soberbia:

—¿Madre por qué no puedo jugar con ellos?—La hermosa mujer lo miró con desdén, el pequeño cachorro se estremeció cuando ella comentó con desdén:

—Ellos son demonios menores, criados, no están a tu nivel Sesshomaru—El cachorro definitivamente no entendía aquella frase, era la primera vez que fruncía el ceño, pero su madre no dio opción a nada cuando comentó en un tono tan frío que lo asusto—: Eres hijo de los demonios más poderosos de estas tierras compórtate como tal, porque algún día serás quién gobierne estas tierras.

El cachorro se quedó sin palabras, a él que le importaba ser hijo de demonios poderosos, él era un cachorro quería tener amigos, jugar, divertirse, no entendía por qué su madre lo limitaba de esa forma, quería protestar pero su madre comentó con la frialdad que tanto le caracterizaba:

—Está tarde vendrá tu primer tutor, es importante que te prepares…eres mi heredero, tienes que ser digno del título que te respalda—La mujer miró al cachorro, entonces comentó con el ceño fruncido—: ¡¿Qué esperas?! Ve a cambiarte.

Era oficial, el cachorro empezó a sentir cierta aversión por la mujer. No entendía por qué lo trataba de esa forma, qué había hecho él para ser privado de algo que le parecía natural, todos los niños de palacio se divertía menos él. Realmente no entendía por qué tenía que ser tratado de forma diferente, pero eso era tan solo el inicio de lo que se le avecinaba al pequeño cachorro.

Sesshomaru hizo un alto a sus pensamientos, realmente no quería recordar eso, nada bueno podía salir de eso, entonces comentó en voz baja:

—¿Dónde diablos está Jaken?—notó que la niña empezaba a moverse, pero él solo se limitó a decir—: Estoy aquí.

Para su sorpresa Rin abrió los ojos y sonrío con suavidad para luego volverse a dormir. Esa acción lo dejo sin palabras porque su mirada parecía decir «_yo lo sé y estoy feliz por eso _», definitivamente era extraño para el demonio, porque nunca antes recordaba que algún demonio se haya alegrado por su presencia, al contrario las emociones eran adversa cuando él se hacía presente en cualquier lugar, sin duda las acciones de la niña empezaban afectarlo, aunque él no se daba cuenta de eso.

**«Continuará» …**


	11. CP11 Por caminos separados

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP. N°11: Por caminos separados.**

Haber caído bajo la maldición de la «sacerdotisa oscura» hizo darse cuenta de la importancia que tenía Kikyo en la vida de Inuysha al igual que en la de Naraku. Había pasado la batalla, pero lo que se le había revelado de aquel pasado que unían a los tres, empezaba a fastidiar a Kagome, Sango que había regresado poco antes después de haber sostenido una batallas con unas pequeñas niñas sacerdotisas no puedo evitar preguntar:

—¿Kagome te pasa algo?—Al ver la expresión de tristeza en su amiga, no dudó en tomarla de la mano y comentó en voz baja, mientras Inuyasha discutía con el pequeño zorro y el monje, por comportarse como un usurero al prestar su ayudar para exorcizar los supuestos fantasmas en el nuevo pueblo que estaban de paso—: Cerca de aquí hay una fuente…creo que son aguas termales, ¿por qué no tomamos un baño juntas?—Ante esa pregunta, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron en completo silencio hacia el lugar, mientas que Kagome sin pensar comentó:

—No sé por qué me molesta tanto que Inuyasha se preocupe por Kikyo, lo entiendo pero no deja de molestarme. Incluso no sé por qué…—hizo un alto a sus comentarios, mientras de empezaba a quitar su uniforme escolar, cuando Sango aclaró con suavidad:

—El corazón de una mujer enamorada es vulnerable, te entiendo perfectamente—Al ver que Kagome se quedó congelada con sus expresiones, Sango comentó con una leve de tristeza—: Puedes negarlo, pero tú amas a Inuyasha así como yo amo al idiota del monje…no sé, en qué momento paso esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡soy una idiota!—Ante tales palabras Kagome que ya estaba semi-desnuda sonrío con suavidad, cuando comentó sin pensar:

—Tal vez necesitamos unos días para nosotras…¿conoces algún lugar en dónde podamos ir a descansar?—Sango se quedo callada por un momento y se animó a preguntar sin pensar, mientras ingresaba al agua caliente y relajaba sus músculos:

—No importa al lugar donde vayamos, siempre hay monstruos que combatir, como me gustaría ir a tu tiempo…—Ambas jóvenes se quedaron callada metida en sus pensamientos, ninguna de ellas sabía qué decir o qué hacer al respecto, pero Kagome sonrío cuando comentó en voz alta:

—¿Conoces algún retiro espiritual? Un lugar así por lo general tienen una barrera de protección.— Sango la miró con interés, mientras los hombres que estaban alejado de ellas, sin querer comentaron:

—Tal vez sean ideas mías, pero...he notado extraña a la señorita Kagome, parece que algo le molesta…—El monje no se privó de mira con atención al medio-demonio, cuando sin tino alguno lo golpeo con su báculo y preguntó sin pensar—: ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Mierd*!...¡¿Por qué demonios me pegas Miroku?!—contestó de forma abrupta Inuyasha, mientras replicó con enojo—: Yo no notó nada diferente, seguro que anda en sus días o algo así.—Eso era falso, porque su fino olfato lo sabría, pero él también había notado que Kagome distante luego del ataque de la sacerdotisa oscura, el monje tenía razón ella estaba extraña, el pequeño zorro no se privó de contestar:

—Creo que Kagome está harta de escuchar de Kikyo siempre que la mencionan se pone así.—Ante ese comentario, tanto Inuyasha como el monje Miroku se quedaron sin palabras, finalmente Inuyasha dio un gruñido de frustración y comentó sin pensar:

—¡MALDITA SEA KAGOME!—Antes que lo detuvieran, él se hizo presente en el baño de las chicas, pero no pudo decir palabra alguna porque Kagome del susto que se llevó, se enojó tanto con él, que gritó con enojo:

—¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ABAJO!...Maldito Inuaysha cómo se te ocurre presentarte así cuando estamos desnudas…¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!...—Fueron los incontables abajo que les dio Kagome del enojo que tenía, además sin pensar se estaba desquitando con el medio-demonio por hacerla pasar un mal rato por el tema de Kikyo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una amplia e inusual mansión al estilo japonés, Naraku veía con interés a través del espejo de Kana lo sucedido al grupo de Inuyasha, la intriga era parte de una de sus especialidad, por lo que una macabra sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, cuando Kagura comentó en voz baja por todo lo sucedido con la sacerdotisa oscura y rival de Kikyo:

—Nunca fue tu intención darle la perla completa…—Esa no era una pregunta de parte de Kagura sino una afirmación, y no dudó en preguntar con curiosidad—: ¿Qué desea que haga ahora amo?— Odiaba tener que fingir obediencia pero no tenía otra salida, Naraku la miró y ordenó con firmeza:

—Es hora, de que le quites los fragmentos que tiene Kouga en sus piernas y en su brazo…además —Al ver que tenía la atención de su extensión, no se privó de comentar con curiosidad—: Es extraño no saber de Sesshomaru, quiero saber en qué se encuentra.

Kagura se quedó por un momento perpleja pero lo disimulo muy bien, por un lado entendía lo del demonio-lobo, pero por otro lado era extraño que preguntar por el demonio-perro, iba salir cuando Naraku no dudó en decir:

—Ve por Kohaku, tengo un trabajo para él.— Ante ese comentario Kagura hizo una breve reverencia y salió del lugar, no si que alcanzara escuchar decirle a Kanna—: ¡Vigila a Kagura!

Era oficial, Kagura odiaba a Naraku con cada fibra de su ser, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró a salir del lugar, ubicar al demonio-lobo no iba hacer tan difícil, al igual que aquel niño humano, dudaba en cambio tener éxito en ubicar al demonio-perro. Sin duda alguna él era el que más trabajo lo iba a dar, pero no menos satisfactorio, ya que de alguna manera que ella no sabía explicar aquel demonio había captado su atención.

* * *

Mientras Kagura se preparaba para cazar a Kouga, el demonio-lobo, Sesshomaru estaba pasando un mal rato con su pequeña acompañante, Rin parecía empeorar con cada minuto que pasaba, no le tocó otra que volver a darle un segundo baño, entonces Jaken se hizo presente y notó su estado, pero lejos de preguntar qué le había pasado, Jaken se apresuró en preparar el brebaje que tenía un olor fétido que hasta el mismo demonio sintió repulsión y se atrevió a cuestionarlo con dureza:

—¿Seguro qué eso la va curar?—Lo último que quería era que ese extraño brebaje le haga más daño a su protegida, todo menos eso, Jaken sudó frío porque pudo sentir con temor y terror, la amenaza tácita de muerte en la mirada de su amo y comentó con rapidez:

—Amo bonito, se lo juro….más bien se lo aseguro, con este remedio casero la mocosa va re-vivir...tiene mi palabra de demonio...— Eso era cierto porque era una receta de familia, pero lo que él no había aclarado que era un remedio de demonio para demonios, no para humanos, y rogaba a todo los dioses habidos y por haber, que realmente funcione en la niña, el demonio llamó con suavidad a Rin para que se siente en su lugar y cuando ella despertó de su letargo trato de darle de tomar el extraño brebaje pero fracaso por completo porque al segundo que olió, del hedor que sintió casi vomita ahí mismo, pero Jaken dijo con enojo y con firmeza—: Mocosa tomate todo…con esto te vas a curar…—Antes que Jaken dijera algo más, el perro demonio tomó una cucharada y comentó sin mostrar en su rostro la aversión que le daba tomar tal asquerosidad:

—Sabe horrible, pero si Jaken dice que te va curar…tómalo—Esa era la única frase que iba decir el demonio-perro y no iba reconocer que estaba preocupado por la niña porque tampoco sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación, pero antes que Jaken dijera algo, Rin abrió la boca, Sesshomaru no dudo en darle de a poco el raro brebaje, notó que le costaba tomarlo, entonces comentó con suavidad, porque en su boca también estaba tan amargo sabor porque él se atrevió a tomar un poco del líquido para asegurarse que Jaken no envenene ha Rin —: Respira con profundidad y pásaselo.

_«Impresionante, el amo bonito se comporta como el padre de la mocosa»,_ Jaken hizo un alto a sus pensamientos, cuando el demonio-perro lo fulminó con la miraba, porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, entonces Jaken comentó con nerviosismo:

—Iré…iré por leña…—Sesshomaru terminó de darle el raro brebaje a la pequeña niña mientras la atraía hacia él a la niña, espera que pudiera contener las ganas de vomitar, entonces el pequeño demonio acotó con rapidez—: Señor Sesshomaru, para que le pase el mal sabor puede comer algo sólido, pero ligero…yo me encargo.

Sesshomaru lo observo con interés, realmente no quería quedarse en aquel lugar, así que después de comer algo ligero, bueno más bien observó cómo Jaken alimentaba a la pequeña niña con algo similar a un consume, ya que había avanzado a uno de los pueblos cercanos al lugar, pudo percibir en el ambiente una extraña esencia, de un lado el hedor de la sangre no estaba seguro pero parecía ser lobos, muchos lobos, aquellos que alguna vez atacaron a la pequeña niña, inmediatamente se puso en alerta, por otro lado parecía percibir el aroma de Naraku o algunas de sus extensiones. Espero que Rin caiga profundamente dormida, porque puso su mano sobre su frente varias veces y al tener la certeza que la fiebre había bajado y que estaba dormida, la puso con delicadeza luego de abrigarla sobre el dragón de dos cabezas, Jaken lo miró con atención y no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar, si se iban a ir del lugar, porque podía entender que luego de lo sucedido el demonio-perro no quería estar ahí, tampoco quería que recuerdos amargos hagan que la pequeña niña se enferme o recaiga de nuevo.

Así que sin hacer preguntas lo siguió en completo silencio, Jaken dio una mirada hacia atrás, le parecía increíble que su amo haya removido todos los escombros y ahora de aquel viejo pueblo, era una gran planicie, tal vez con el tiempo la vida re-nazca en aquel lugar, pudo ver con atención y sintió algo similar al orgullo por las acciones de su amo, porque en donde había un cumulo de piedras, él había cercado el lugar para que parezca una tumba, sin duda alguna Rin estaba feliz con aquella acción. Sus seres amados después de varios años habían sido enterrados como se debe. Si alguien le hubiera dicho siglos atrás ha Jaken qué su amo tendría tales gesto por un humano se hubiera reído a carcajadas, es más se hubiera lanzado al piso a reír de forma escandalosa, realmente cada situación que se presentaba con la niña era tan irreal que Jaken no sabía en qué iba terminar esa historia, sobre todo porque aunque el demonio-perro aunque nunca lo iba reconocer con sus propias palabras realmente se preocupaba por la pequeña niña humana, pero esos pensamientos se quedo en él, lo último que quería era provocar su ira y termina aplastado por debajo de varias piedras, todo menos eso.

* * *

Finalmente era pasado media-noche, el hedor de la sangre se hacía más fuerte al igual que la esencia del medio-demonio Naraku, en pocas palabras la barrera que protegía su territorio parecía dispersarse, Sesshomaru siempre en alerta iba avanzando a un paso seguro pero firme, mientras detrás de él venía caminando Jaken, quién tenía las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas y este a su vez se movía con lentitud porque tenía especial cuidado en no despertar a la pequeña niña que estaba boca abajo profundamente dormida, entonces Sesshomaru detuvo su andar cuando comentó entre susurros:

—No estamos solos...—Antes que el pequeño demonio pregunte por qué se detuvo o por qué del comentario, una ráfaga de viento los sorprendió, sobre todo cuando lanzo a Rin al suelo, ante era pasto y no se lastimo pero la despertó, el dragón de dos cabezas se posesiono en frente de ella para protegerla, Jaken sostuvo con tensión su báculo y Sesshomaru empuño su espada, pero una voz fastidiosamente conocida les dijo con soberbia:

—Hola, ¿me extrañaron?— Al notar la postura de ataque de los demonios y con asombró disimulo su sorpresa al ver con claridad a un humano con ellos, lo más raro una pequeña niña humada siendo protegida por el imponente dragón de dos cabezas, acotó con rapidez, porque la vez anterior ella no había puesto atención a la niña pero ahora tuvo la certeza que era parte del inusual grupo de viajeros—: ¿Sesshumaru también percibes el olor del castillo de Naraku?— Al ver que no tenía respuesta del demonio-perro acotó con la misma rapidez—: Guarda tu espada no he venido a pelear, sino hacer un trato contigo…

El demonio-perro la miró con interés y comentó en un tono frío, sin dejar que ninguna expresión se filtre en su rostro:

—Kagura, te llamas el espíritu que manipulas los vientos…eres una extensión de aquel ser fraudulento que trato de engañarme.

Kagura sonrío complacida ante ese comentario y no se privó de decir con soberbia mientras clavaba su mirada en la pequeña niña y luego se centró en el demonio-perro:

—Me siento halagada que me recuerdes…He venido a negociar contigo—Al notar que no hubo ningún cambio en la expresión del demonio-perro, ella mostró los fragmentos de la perla que le había arrebatado al demonio-lobo Kouga hace pocos minutos y comentó con rapidez—: ¿Sabes qué son estos fragmentos?, creo que no necesito decirte…en fin…—dio un paso —, te los daré si matas a Naraku y me puedas liberar de él...por completo.

Ante ese comentario, tanto Jaken como Rin se sentaron en el pasto mientras tenían sus bocas, literalmente hablando, en una perfecta «O» por la sorpresa de tal osada propuesta, pero ante de hacer comentario alguno, Sesshomaru contestó en un tono tajante:

—No me interesa—Ante que Kagura protestara, él avanzo hacia ella y comentó en un tono mortal—: Si quieres ser libre, no me uses a mí …usa aquellos fragmentos en su contra…—El demonio se dio la vuelta, cuando una indignada Kagura gritó con enojo:

—¡ERES UN COBARDE! Tienes miedo de Naraku—Si Kagura empezaba provocarlo con tales palabras se equivoco por completo y más cuando gritó al sacar una pluma de sus cabellos que creció en el momento, para ponerse sobre ella y elevarse hacia el cielo—: Perdí mi tiempo, maldito idiota…

Rin y Jaken se quedaron perplejos, el demonio-perro ni se inmuto por tales palabras, pero cuando regreso su mirada hacia la pequeña niña, ella comentó sin pensar:

—Esa mujer se veía desesperada…sin duda busco la ayuda del señor Sesshomaru porque usted es muy fuerte—Rin no se privó de seguir con la mirada hacia donde se había ido Kagura, a pesar de todo le parecía una mujer hermosa pero pudo ver rastros de tristeza y frustración en su mirada, aunque ella no entendía de esas palabras si podía entender sus emociones, iba decir algo más cuando sintió la mano del demonio-perro sobre su frente y ella comentó con una suave sonrisa mientras bostezaba—: La fiebre ya paso, ya me siento mejor señor Sesshomaru.

—Si eso es bueno, pero de igual mocosa debes dormir—comentó el pequeño demonio mientras sacaba un poco más del raro brebaje y ordenó con rapidez—: Toma un poco más del remedio casero, para que te cures por completo y no te vuelvas enfermar.

Sesshomaru tuvo que contener las ganas de sonreír porque Rin puso una expresión como si iba directo al matadero, y no ayudaba que ella quería huir de Jaken pero el demonio-perro la tenía agarrada, así que entre obligarla a tomar el remedio, escuchar los regaños de Jaken siguió su camino, por un momento se infiltro en su sentido el aroma del grupo de su medio-hermano, pero lo más extraño sentía su esencia pero no su aroma, ¿acaso Inuyasha era humano?, nunca lo había visto como tal, pero estaba más entretenido viendo a Jaken tratar de darle la medicina a la pequeña niña que no sabía en qué momento había terminado debajo del dragón de dos cabezas y se había zafado de su agarre. De pronto, el aroma de Kagura se filtro en el ambiente, sin duda alguna cerca del lugar había una batalla, pero está vez poco le importaba, finalmente dijo en voz alta:

—¡Rin toma la medicina!—Pero antes que ella replicara por la cantidad de mueca que hizo, Jaken la alcanzo y la regaño sin piedad alguna. Sin duda iba hacer una larga madrugada.

* * *

Finalmente Kagura regresaba al castillo, para toparse al igual que cuando vio por un segundo ha Inuyasha convertido en humano, ahora notaba con sorpresa ha Naraku, quién se había deformado como un montón de partes de demonios putrefactos. Antes de decir algo, Naraku la atrapó sin darle oportunidad alguna y le dijo:

—Recuerda Kagura, eres una extensión de mi cuerpo, quieres regresar a este cuerpo.

Kagura se sentía inmovilizada pero antes que Nakuru la amenazara, ella comentó sin pensar:

—Descubrí algo que te puede interesar, Sesshomaru viaja con una pequeña niña humana.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó la cabeza de Naraku con interés y Kagura no se privó de decir—: Mira a través de mi mente si quieres, pero te puedo asegurar porque lo acabo de ver, ante de pelear contra Kouga por segunda vez, Sesshomaru viaja con una niña humana. Ese sujeto se volvió un demonio débil, sino quieres mirar en mi mente, pregúntale a Kana.

Sin duda, esa información iba hacer de gran utilidad para el medio-día que dejo a Kagura caer al piso, un plan macabro se cruzaba por su cabeza retorcida.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

[1] Hi! Estoy de vuelta, no he olvidado la historia, sino que estoy re-full del trabajo. Las referencias de los capítulos de este manga es del CP200 en adelante, cuando Kagura se presenta ante Sesshomaru es el capítulo 203 creo que la página N°11. ^.^ Espero que se animen a seguir leyendo porque se viene más cosas. Enjoy it!

[2] Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**

[Nota] Adicional, les invito que se integren al Group's Evil, se viene para finales de Agosto-2013, nuestro segundo desafío organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE, espero que se animen a participar Tks! ^.^


	12. CP12 Los planes de Naraku

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CON EL SEÑOR SESSHOMAU PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CP. N°12: Los planes de Naraku.**

Habían pasado menos de una semana desde que Kagome había regresado a su tiempo, Shippo empezaba a desesperarse cuando exclamó con enojo el pie del vetusto pozo que conectaba aquella época [Edo] con el mundo moderno del que provenía la joven sacerdotisa:

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó—¡¿No piensas ir por ella, Inuyasha?!

—Grrrr!—Fue lo único que se escucho en aquel lugar—No es mi culpa Shippo. Ella se fue porque quiso.

—Sin embargo—señalo el monje Miroku, que recién acaba de llegar al lugar—, la señorita Kagome ha tardado demasiado está vez, Sango regresa esta noche, no podemos continuar la búsqueda de Naraku sin ella.

—Mierd*! ¡Ya lo sé!—gritó Inuyasha—Iré por esa estúpida.—Antes que Shippo o el monje hicieran más comentarios, el medio-demonio ingreso de forma abrupta al pozo, mientras soltaba una serie de improperios propios en él cuando estaba molesto.

Al verse solos, Shippo suspiró con desgano, en momentos así, le gustaría ir aquella vieja aldea en donde conoció a la una pequeña niña que se hizo su amiga, y secretamente le había cautivado, el monje miró que se detuvo a ver las expresiones del pequeño demonio zorro, no dudó decir en voz alta con toda malicia, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él:

—¿Por qué estás todo sonrojado?—sonrío—¿Piensas en la pequeña Satsuka?

—¡¿Qué?!—respondió de forma abrupta—¡No molestes Miroko!

—Creo que alguien está enamorado—comentó en un tono pícaro—, aprovecha ahora que no está Inuyasha para ir a ver a tu amorcito, Shippo.

—¡Cállate Miroku!—demandó en un tono imperativo—¡No molestes!, además recuerda que tú tienes serios problemas, luego de lo que paso con aquella princesa demonio. Sango se fue muy enojada.

El monje de estremeció ante esos comentarios, pero no dudo en decir:

—Sabía que era una trampa—replicó—, la única forma de acabar con esa extraña princesa que le robaba las energía aquellos hombres, era convertirme en su víctima. Todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

—Si claro—respondió irónicamente—, a todo esto Sango también se ha demorado. ¿Crees qué le haya pasado algo?

—Todo es posible—contestó con seriedad—, mientras Naraku siga libre, ninguno de nosotros estamos a salvo.

—¡Maldito Naraku!—replicó con enojo—Espero que Sango haya tenido éxito en reparar su «Hiraikotsu», pero me extraña que se haya demorado tanto tiempo en permanecer en su aldea. No es usual en Sango decir un tiempo, y no cumplirlo…¿Me estás escuchando, Miroku?

—Siendo un aura maligna, Shippo—respondió con tensión—. ¡Esto es extraño!

—¿Extraño?—preguntó con interés.

—Vamos a ver—sugirió el monje—. No es un demonio, pero tampoco es un humano.

Con ese comentario el pequeño zorro se puso de pie, y junto con el monje dejaron el lugar, ambos estaba intrigado por saber qué era esa extraña aura que se aproximaba.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el grupo de Inuyasha, que ahora estaba completamente disperso, Sesshomaru llegaba junto con sus inusuales acompañantes aquel lugar en dónde yacía lo que alguna vez fue un demonio dragón que causo más de un problema a su poderoso padre.

—¡Qué desastre!—exclamó el pequeño duende—¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?

—Fue Inuyasha—respondió Sesshomaru sin expresión alguna—, pero tengo la certeza que paso un mal momento.—El comentario lo hizo al percibir casi de forma imperceptible el hedor de su sangre, el del acero y por su puesto la esencia de sus acompañantes, era una de las ventajas de tener un fino olfato.

Jaken iba preguntar algo más, pero el demonio comentó:

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí.—Se elevo sobre el piso, para regresar a las afueras de aquella aldea que había vivido la pequeña Rin, Jaken aprovecho para aferrarse a su estola, y evitó hacer comentarios alguno, después de todo la niña les había retrasado de nuevo en su continua búsqueda de aquel medio-demonio que tanto despreciaban, y esperaban que se termine de recuperar para poder seguir con aquella búsqueda.

* * *

Mientras tanto protegidos en una extraña barrera, ya con las fuerzas completamente recuperadas, Naraku iba poner en marcha un plan siniestro para llegar a manipular a Kagome, y por su puesto llevarse por delante a Kykyou

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Naraku?

—Ve por «Tsubaki»—ordenó con firmeza—, aquella sacerdotisa será de gran ayuda. No regreses sin ella.

Kagura estaba intrigada por aquella orden, pero no la cuestiono, salió del lugar para empezar su búsqueda, después de todo Naraku parecía no haberse dado cuenta de sus planes por traicionarlo.

El medio-demonio al verse solo no dudó en comentar mientras veía el espejo de Kanna, una de sus extensiones, y fijo su reflejo en aquella sacerdotisa:

—Destruiré a Inuyasha—afirmó—, por medio de la re-encarnación de Kykyou, y si eso no funciona, personalmente me encargaré de él—sonrío de forma siniestra al ver cambiar la imagen, ahora se enfoco en Sesshomaru, quién volaba sobre algo similar a un bosque—, Sesshomaru, también tengo planes para ti…—contempló con atención aquella imagen, quería conocer a la pequeña niña que estaba con ellos, y ratificar si lo que había leído de los pensamientos de Kagura, eran ciertos. Esta vez sonrío de manera abierta, sus planes estaban empezando a dar excelentes resultados, era tan solo cuestión de tiempo.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

[1] Hi! Estoy de regreso y retomando mi horario de actualizaciones, en los siguientes capítulos incorporo los capítulos completos de la sacerdotisa Tsubaki pero desde la retrospectiva de Sesshomaru, por lo que va hacer un poco más largo que este capítulo.

[2] Actualizo el siguiente Jueves, y de paso incorporo parte de la primera película de Inuyasha, porque voy a cambiar un poco el orden de cómo se han dado las cosas en el manga. Si puedo no prometo nada, pondré la primera película de Inuyasha en mi canal de youtube. Tks!

[3] La referencia de este capítulo son:

CP200 al 206 de la manga y del anime capítulos 55 al 57.

[4] Gracias por leer y por comentar. Estamos en contacto.** ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
